Rusionette
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Boneka ada dimana-mana, kapan pun dan di mana pun. Apabila kau perhatikan, kau akan menemukannya tepat berada dihadapanmu. Berhati-hatilah dengannya, karena dia adalah boneka.
1. Chapter 1

_**Story by: **_**Alza Saiko-Yoochi**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Rate: T **_**(Akan berubah di-chapter mendatang)**

_**Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Friend-Ship, Sci-Fi.**_

_**Warning: Typo, some mistakes EYD, OOC, AU, Fanon.**_

_**A/N: Hope you like.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Rusionette**_

_**xXx**_

_**Prologue**_

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Boneka.

Menurut pengertian secara umum, boneka adalah sejenis mainan yang menyerupai manusia, hewan, dan tokoh-tokoh fiksi yang popular dikalangan anak-anak. Boneka bisa dikatakan telah menjadi salah satu mainan yang paling tua, karena boneka sudah tercipta pada zaman Yunani, Romawi ataupun Mesir kuno. Hanya fungsi, bentuk dan bahan pembuatannya saja yang berbeda, sejak dulu hingga sekarang.

Pada umumnya, boneka dijadikan mainan untuk anak-anak, terutama anak perempuan. Namun, terkadang boneka juga digunakan pada ritual-ritual tertentu, salah satunya upacara ritual keagamaan pada zaman dulu.

* * *

**Sejarah ringkas**

Salah satu boneka ditemukan di daerah Eropa, berupa peninggalan kebudayaan Aurignacian yang sudah berusia 40.000 tahun. Kebanyakan yang ditemukan adalah boneka perempuan dengan ciri khas boneka zaman dulu, diperkirakan sebagai lambang kesuburan. Boneka yang ditemukan di Austria, boneka yang terbuat dari pahatan batu kapur setinggi 10 cm dengan warna merah yang sudah memudar. Boneka yang melambangkan kesuburan juga ditemukan di tempat penggalian di Mohenjo-Daro, Pakistan. Dalam kebudayaan prasejarah Mesir dan China, boneka digunakan sebagai pengganti tumbal. Di Babilonia, ditemukan boneka berbentuk tatahan kayu datar, berwarna dan berambut panjang yang terbuat dari untaian manik-manik tanah liat atau kayu.

Selain itu, juga ditemukan boneka untuk anak-anak di Yunani, Romawi, ataupun Mesir kuno. Hanya saja, yang ditemukan di makam Romawi dan Yunani memiliki engsel, sehingga bisa digerak-gerakan.

Pada abad pertengahan, banyak ditemukan boneka-boneka yang terbuat dari kayu, beberapanya memiliki kaki yang bisa digerakan. Namun, kebanyakan hanya dimiliki oleh anak-anak dari keluarga berada, bonekanya pun menyerupai Ksatria, Raja, Ratu, ataupun Putri. Sedangkan untuk anak-anak yang kurang mampu, hanya boneka buatan sendiri yang terbuat dari jerami, sisa-sisa kain dan lainnya.

**~xXx~**

Pada abad ke-14, salah seorang dari Perancis membuat boneka modern yang berwajah halus, cantik, memiliki tubuh yang ramping dan mengenakan pakaian yang indah. Beberapa tahun setelahnya, pembuatan boneka dari tanah liat mulai menjamur, tergantikan oleh boneka yang terbuat dari kayu.

Namun, hal ini juga membuat beberapa pengrajin boneka sering kali kehabisan bahan kayu untuk membuat boneka, tak sembarang kayu dapat mereka ukir menjadi boneka, dan untuk mendapatkan bahannya akan memerlukan biaya yang tidak sedikit, termasuk biaya pengiriman barang. Hal ini menjadi masalah yang cukup serius, terutama bagi pengrajin yang tinggal di daerah yang sulit mendapatkan bahan boneka.

Oleh karena itu, mereka mulai mengumpulkan boneka tanah liat yang sudah menjamur, boneka kayu yang terbuang karena rusak, atau sekedar mengumpulkan sisa kayu. Namun, entah kenapa begitu diukir ulang, hasilnya tak pernah sebagus boneka yang murni. Selalu ada kerusakan, dan tak ada seorang pun yang mau mengambil boneka hasil ukir ulang tersebut.

Menyerah akan hal tersebut, semua boneka hasil ukir ulang dibuang ke sebuah gunung.

Di saat yang sama, kabar mengenai munculnya _Vampire_ mulai menyebar ke berbagai wilayah disekitar _Eropa_. Lambat laun, kabar tentang keberadaan _Vampire_ pun mulai menyebar ke berbagai wilayah selain _Eropa_.

_**~xXx~**_

Pada abad ke-16. Banyak orang yang ketakutan akan keberadaan _Vampire_, terutama saat menyadari banyak _Vampire_ yang mulai menyebar ke wilayah tertentu dengan jumlah yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Entah sudah berapa kali bangsa manusia yang melarikan diri ke wilayah lain, bahkan terpaksa meninggalkan beberapa orang sebagai korban bangsa _Vampire_ untuk mengulur waaktu. Namun, apa daya? Semakin lama, jumlah _Vampire_ semakin lama justru semakin bertambah dan tak ada lagi yang mau menjadi korban.

Selain itu, juga terdengar kabar bahwa ada makhluk lain yang lebih buas dibandingkan Vampire. Makhluk itu tidak hanya meminum darah, tetapi juga memakan daging, dengan rupa yang menyerupai serigala.

Tentunya hal ini merupakan ancaman serius.

Selang beberapa tahun. Suatu ketika, beberapa orang yang menjadi wakil dari beberapa kelompok mengadakan rapat, dengan topik berupa rencana yang dicetuskan oleh seorang pria, rencana itu pun ia dapatkan setelah mendengar kata-kata adiknya yang masih balita. Pria itu mengatakan rencananya pada pimpinannya, tak lupa meminta bantuan beberapa orang yang menyetujui rencananya.

Rencana tersebut adalah ... ritual mengubah boneka sebagai pengganti korban. Rencana yang dapat menyelamatkan manusia dari ancaman kematian, namun juga merupakan rencana yang tidak bisa dibilang mudah, karena boneka yang harus dipakai tidak terbuat dari kayu. Boneka tersebut juga tidak boleh berbuat dari tanah liat. Alhasil, semua boneka yang masih bagus tidak bisa digunakan. Dan lagi, hampir semua boneka itu ada di dalam genggaman anak-anak. Bau setiap boneka tersebut juga sudah tercampur dengan bau anak-anak tersebut. Banyak yang khawatir jika seandainya mereka menggunakan boneka itu, _Vampire_ tetap bisa menemukan keberadaan mereka.

Selain itu, dalam ritual ini, diperlukan boneka yang memiliki kayu yang akan menjadi tulang untuknya, engselnya akan menjadi sendi yang bisa membuatnya bergerak layaknya manusia, dan tanah liat yang akan menjadi kulitnya. Bersyukurlah masih ada boneka yang memenuhi persyaratan, yakni boneka yang sempat dibuang oleh pengrajin. Boneka yang terbuat dari boneka rusak yang terbuang dan sisa-sisa bahan.

Kemudian, ritual pun segera dilaksanakan. Semua orang, terkecuali anak-anak, memulai ritual dengan mengumpulkan banyak darah dari mereka secara diam-diam dan berhati-hati agar tidak tercium oleh bangsa _Vampire_, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam rambut palsu boneka. Dengan bantuan beberapa orang pendeta dan orang berkemampuan khusus lainnya, mereka pun membangkitkan makhluk yang menyerupai seorang dan diberi nama ...

... _Rusionette_.

_**~xXx~**_

_Rusionette_:

Manusia boneka, tubuh mereka sebetulnya terbuat dari kayu, namun dapat ditutupi dengan tanah liat yang berubah menjadi kulit. Karena terbuat dari kayu, semua darah terpaksa dimasukkan ke dalam rambut palsu mereka dari ujung rambut hingga mencapai akar rambut. Setelah dihidupkan, tubuh tanah liat mereka menyerap darah di rambut mereka secara perlahan. Namun, darah pada rambut mereka tetap ada, hal itu membuat hidup Rusionette bergantung pada rambut mereka. Jika darah pada rambut mereka habis, mereka akan kembali menjadi boneka dan tak bisa dihidupkan lagi.

Pada dasarnya, hidup mereka abadi karena hanya boneka. Namun, mereka tetap bisa rusak dan kembali menjadi boneka biasa dikarenakan tubuh asli mereka adalah kayu dan semakin lama, kayu pun tak akan lapuk jika tidak dirawat. Hal itu berpengaruh pada wujud mereka, walau umur tak jadi soal, mereka tetap akan terlihat semakin tua seiring dengan lapuknya kayu dalam tubuh mereka.

Ciri khas boneka, pasti berwajah manis dan cantik, juga kebanyakan lebih banyak boneka perempuan dibandingkan boneka laki-laki. Itulah yang membuat bangsa _Rusionette_ populer, terutama jika mengingat jumlah _Rusionette_ _Female_ jauh lebih banyak dibandingkan _Rusionette_ _Male_.

Sudah bukan hal yang aneh jika boneka dekat dengan anak-anak, hal itu pun berlaku pada bangsa _Rusionette_. Banyak anak-anak yang senang bersama-sama _Rusionette_, terkadang mereka memberi nama atau sekedar julukan pada beberapa _Rusionette_ tersebut.

_Rusionette_ terbagi menjadi 2 bagian, yakni _Rusionette_ umum dan langka. Bisa diperhatikan dari warna rambut mereka, putih(perak) dan hitam.

**Rusionette perak**: _Rusionette_ umum, mereka terbuat dari sisa-sisa bahan dan jerami, hanya berbekal sedikit kayu sebagai tulang mereka. Ciri khas _Rusionette_ perak adalah selalu melakukan berbagai hal untuk membuat anak-anak tertawa, entah melawak atau mengatakan lelucon. Hal itu membuat _Rusionette_ perak selalu terlihat riang dan ceria, kapan pun dan di mana pun.

**Rusionette hitam**: _Rusionette_ langka, terbuat dari boneka rusak yang sudah diukir ulang. Jarang ada karena boneka rusak yang dijadikan _Rusionette_, karena yang diperlukan adalah boneka kayu yang anggota badannya masih utuh dan tak terlalu lapuk. Ciri khas _Rusionette_ hitam adalah tingkah dan sifatnya yang lembut dan selalu menenangkan anak-anak.

Selain itu, gender juga membedakan mereka. _Rusionette Male_ perak termasuk langka karena tak banyak yang menginginkan boneka laki-laki, otomatis jumlah _Rusionette Male_ lebih sedikit. _Rusionette Male _hitam jauh lebih langka dibandingkan _Rusionette Female_ hitam, dengan alasan yang sama pula. _Rusionette_ _Male_ terbuat dari kayu dan beberapa jerami, juga beberapa bahan yang jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan boneka biasa.

* * *

Kembali ke awal ...

Setelah membangkitkan _Rusionette_, semua orang langsung membagi mereka menjadi beberapa kelompok. Satu kelompok tetap tinggal dan sisanya ikut kabur bersama semua manusia yang tersisa.

Rencana mereka berhasil, para _Vampire_ langsung mengincar semua _Rusionette_ dan pergerakan mereka terhenti selama beberapa minggu. Waktu yang cukup untuk kabur.

_**~xXx~**_

Pada abad ke-17-18, banyak manusia dari wilayah lain yang meniru ritual tersebut dan semakin banyak pula _Rusionette_ yang dibangkitkan. Dan dari kabar angin, _Vampire_ pun jauh lebih menyukai rasa darah dari _Rusionette_ ketimbang manusia. Setelah diselidiki, ternyata _Rusionette_ pun mampu berkembang biak dan menghasilkan keturunan yang sama dengan _Rusionette_ biasa. Namun, darah mereka tetaplah turunan dari _Rusionette_ terdahulu. Ibarat _wine_ yang disimpan pada abad ke-16, rasa darah _Rusionette_ hasil perkembang biakan itu hampir sama dengan _wine_ tersebut. Dan kembali melihat banyaknya jenis _Rusionette_, bisa bayangkan darah mereka adalah sejenis _cocktail_.

Sayangnya, tak ada yang menyadari bahwa _Rusionette_ juga mampu mempelajari sesuatu, mereka pun mulai memahami keadaan sekitar mereka, mereka juga mulai memiliki emosi. Agar bisa lebih jelas, mereka meminta bantuan serigala. Perlahan, namun pasti. Para _Rusionette_ mulai memikirkan rencana untuk kabur karena tak tahan dengan keadaan di sekitar mereka, mereka tak ingin dijadikan tumbal lagi.

Saat menemukan celah, semua _Rusionette_ kabur dengan meminta bantuan para serigala. Menjauh sejauh mungkin dari manusia dan... _Vampire_.

Sekitar beberapa tahun kemudian, terjadi perselisihan antara _Rusionette_ dengan kaum serigala. _Rusionette_ menyadari bahwa kaum serigala telah mengecewakan mereka dengan menculik beberapa orang _Rusionette_ dan membawanya pergi entah ke mana.

Tanpa disadari oleh Rusionette, dahulu ras _Vampire_ pernah melakukan peperangan dengan ras lain, yakni _Werewolf_. Selama bertahun-tahun, peperangan terjadi dengan sengit. Banyak manusia yang juga menjadi korban sebagai kebutuhan asumsi. Namun, pada akhirnya, perang dimenangkan oleh ras _Vampire_ karena jumlah _Vampire_ terus menambah.

Ras _Werewolf_ yang tersisa bersembunyi di suatu tempat yang hanya serigala biasa saja yang bisa mengetahui di mana letak persembunyian mereka. Namun, akibatnya mereka kesulitan mencari makan. Untunglah seekor serigala bernama Sha-Fire bertemu dengan seorang _Rusionette_, dan _Rusionette_ tersebut mau membantu Sha-Fire mencari makan untuk teman-temannya.

Sha-Fire dan teman-temannya juga membantu _Rusionette_ lain untuk kabur sejauh mungkin dari manusia dan mereka membawa semua _Rusionette_ yang tersisa dari berbagai wilayah ke wilayah _Werewolf_, satu-satunya tempat yang menurut mereka paling 'aman'.

Dan sebagai imbalan, _Rusionette_ bersedia memberikan darah mereka.

Tahun demi tahun, _Rusionette_ pun berkembang biak cukup banyak. Aroma darah mereka pun semakin menyengat dan membuat ras _Werewolf_ mencium bau darah tersebut. Akibatnya, kaum serigala terpaksa menculik beberapa _Rusionette_ dan menyebar berita bahwa _Rusionette_ yang hilang telah diterkam hewan atau dimangsa oleh _Vampire_ yang muncul mendadak.

Lama kelamaan, _Rusionette_ pun menyadari keganjilan yang terjadi. Tak sengaja, salah satu dari mereka telah melihat sosok _Werewolf_ dan melihatnya tengah memakan _Rusionette_ yang menghilang.

Hanya Sha-Fire yang tetap dipercayai oleh _Rusionette_, Sha-Fire juga berpihak pada _Rusionette_, serigala itu juga membantu _Rusionette_ kabur dari kaum serigala dan _Werewolf_. Sempat dikejar, bahkan sampai bertemu _Vampire_. Untungnya, _Rusionette_ yang tersisa berhasil menemukan tempat persembunyian bersama Sha-Fire. Kali ini, _Rusionette_ melumuri rambut mereka dengan racun untuk melindungi diri.

_**~xXx~**_

Beratus tahun kemudian, seorang _Rusionette_ peneliti bernama Charys telah mengubah hubungan antara _Vampire_ dan _Rusionette_.

_**Charys Rusionette**_

Seorang peneliti yang juga seorang _Rusionette_, salah satu _Rusionette_ yang pernah membuat masalah dengan bangsa _Vampire_. Berumur 18 tahun, lahir di London. Menurut sejarah, Charys telah meneliti banyak hal tentang bangsanya sendiri, _Rusionette_. Hasil penelitiannya, antara lain...

Selain perkembang biakan, darah pada rambut _Rusionette_ rambut perak, sama halnya seperti _Wine_. Semakin tua usianya, semakin nikmat pula rasanya. Namun, tak semua _Wine_ yang tersimpan lama akan memiliki cita rasa yang tinggi. Sama halnya dengan darah pada rambut _Rusionette_ hitam.

Kebanyakan, bangsa _Rusionette_ berumur pendek, rata-rata hanya sampai 20 tahun. Tak jarang diantaranya langsung berubah menjadi boneka atau mati dimangsa _Vampire_. Bangsa _Vampire_ juga menyadari hal ini, karena itulah ada beberapa _Rusionette_ yang ditahan dan dibiarkan agar menghasilkan darah terbaik.

Namun, mereka tak dapat bertahan hidup. Dalam waktu singkat, _Rusionette_ yang ditahan mati dan kembali menjadi boneka. _Rusionette_ lain juga sebagian besar sudah dimangsa sebelum menghasilkan darah terbaik.

Selain racun, rambut _Rusionette_ juga dapat dipanjangkan sesuka hati. Rambut _Rusionette_ juga tak boleh terlalu pendek, berbahaya bagi _Rusionette_, dikarenakan rambut tersebut terisi darah. Apa bila dipotong melewati bahu, mereka juga akan sekarat. Apa bila seluruh helai rambut habis terpotong, maka mereka akan kembali menjadi boneka.

Sisanya masih dalam percobaan, menurut sejarah, Shares melanjutkan penelitian Charys. Dikatakan, hasilnya tak pernah diketahui. Namun, ada yang mengatakan bahwa Shares menyimpan catatan hasil penelitian di suatu tempat.

_**~xXx~**_

'Sejarah hidup Charys'

Semasa hidupnya, Charys terus meneliti tentang bangsanya sendiri. Sesekali, ia mendekati manusia bersama adiknya, Shares. Dirinya yang periang, membuatnya mudah berinteraksi dengan banyak orang. Dan... Berhubungan dengan seorang _Vampire_.

Tahun xxxx, bulan September. Charys berhubungan dengan seorang pria bernama Frederick dari bangsa _Vampire_. Entah bagaimana mereka bertemu, hingga menjadi sepasang kekasih. Awalnya, banyak yang tak setuju pada hubungan mereka. Banyak yang takut kalau Frederick bertujuan untuk memangsa Charys. Untungnya, Frederick bisa menyakinkan bangsa _Rusionette_ bahwa dirinya mencintai Charys dengan tulus dan berjanji akan melindunginya.

Tahun xxxx, bulan Februari. Ada _Vampire_ yang mengetahui hubungan Frederick dengan Charys, melalui informasi seorang manusia bernama Zack yang sudah lama mengincar Charys.

Pada tanggal x, Charys pulang dari Laboratoriumnya. Kali ini, ia tidak dijemput Frederick karena Frederick sedang menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di suatu tempat. Saat itulah ... _Vampire_ tadi menerjang Charys dan membawanya ke suatu tempat. Selagi Charys memberontak, ia dibius oleh Zack.

Entah apa yang terjadi, tak ada yang tahu. Frederick dan bangsa _Rusionette_ lain mencari Charys yang menghilang, saat ditemukan ... Charys dalam keadaan kritis. Pakaiannya sobek, darah pada rambutnya terus mengalir, banyak tanda kemerahan di sekujur tubuhnya, terutama ...

Tahun dan bulan yang sama.  
Charys dirawat di rumah sakit, tanpa ... Frederick. Entah kenapa, Frederick menghilang sehari setelah peristiwa itu. Charys sendiri, hanya bisa terbaring dengan banyak perban pada tubuhnya. Sejak mengetahui kalau Frederick tak ada, Charys tak henti-hentinya menjerit-menjerit dan memberontak. Berkali-kali, Charys harus diberi suntikan penenang dan sering kali harus diikat di ranjang.

Shares, setiap hari merawat Charys dan membantu Dokter menenangkan Charys. Setiap hari pula, Shares mengganti bunga pada vas di kamar rawat Charys. Shares bilang, ada yang setiap harinya mengirimkan bunga pada Charys. Sebagai adik, Shares dapat memahami keadaan Kakaknya. Menurut Shares, Kakaknya hanya depresi karena Frederick menghilang di saat Charys membutuhkannya. Belum lagi, ini pertama kalinya bagi Charys berhubungan dengan seseorang.

Tahun xxxx, awal bulan Maret.

Charys menghilang, seluruh penghuni RS kalang kabut. Saat ditemukan, Charys terbaring menggigil dan kedinginan di halaman RS dan dikelilingi bunga Snowdrop. Shares hanya bisa terdiam melihat keadaan Kakaknya, terkadang terbersit keinginan untuk membunuh Frederick karena telah meninggalkan  
Kakaknya.

Tahun xxxx, pertengahan bulan Maret.

Charys kembali menghilang, kali ini dia meninggalkan pesan. Shares bilang, Charys pergi mencari Frederick. Namun, hingga beberapa minggu ini, tak ada kabar tentang keberadaan dan keadaan Charys dan Frederick.

Selang waktu beberapa bulan, menurut kabar angin, ada yang bilang kalau Charys mengacau di suatu tempat yang menjadi markas _Vampire_. Namun, ada juga yang bilang kalau Charys ditangkap dan dibawa ke penjara. Dari sekian banyaknya kabar, ada hal yang sama.

Yaitu, terbunuhnya Frederick dan ramalan Charys.

'Sejarah akan terulang, keturunanku dan keturunan Frederick akan mengalami hal yang sama. Saat itu, aku akan kembali muncul dan mencari Frederick.'

_**~xXx~**_

Menurut penelitian Shares.

Dikatakan saat manusia menyadari bahwa semua _Rusionette_ melarikan diri, seorang pendeta memberikan kutukan pada _Rusionette_. Sayangnya, kutukan tersebut hanya berfungsi pada _Rusionette Female_ MURNI. Yakni kutukan bahwa setiap _Rusionette_ akan mengalami tragedi buruk yang akan selalu menimpa mereka juga setiap generasi baru. Dan setiap malam bulan purnama, setiap _Rusionette_ akan kembali mengingat trauma mereka dan berusaha melakukan berbagai hal untuk menghentikan bayangan mengerikan yang mereka lihat.

Darah _Rusionette_ tak boleh sembarangan tercampur dengan darah lain, karena ada yang akan menjadi racun dan ada yang menjadi darah berkualitas, tapi masih berada di bawah _Rusionette_ hitam.

Berbeda dengan _Rusionette_ _Female_, fisik _Rusionette Male_ jauh lebih kuat dari _Rusionette Female_. Karena jumlah darah dalam tubuh jauh lebih banyak dibandingkan pada rambut mereka.

_Rusionette Male_ tidak mendapat kutukan, melainkan akan mengalami nafsu s*xs*al yang melebihi orang biasa apa bila melihat bulan purnama.

Darah seorang _Rusionette_ tidak boleh tercampur dengan darah _Rusionette_ lain, walau darah campuran. Dikarenakan darah _Rusionette_ sudah tercampur racun pada rambut, apa bila terminum atau tidak sengaja masuk ke dalam tubuh seorang _Rusionette_, maka akan mempercepat daya rapuh kayu dalam tubuh mereka atau racunnya akan merusak organ dalam dan akar rambut. Apa bila yang mengalami adalah _Rusionette_ campuran, maka akan menjadi _Half Doll_. Apa bila _Rusionette_ murni, akan menjadi boneka kembali.

* * *

Tahun 2213, Januari.

Sepasang permata biru Shappire kembar milik seorang pemuda tengah menatap layar monitor yang ada dihadapannya, fokus terhadap rangkaian huruf yang membentuk deretan tulisan panjang. Perlahan, jemarinya menyingkirkan helaian benang-benang kuning keemasannya yang menutupi pandangannya. Sementara sebelah tangannya yang lain sibuk menggerakkan _Cursor_ pada _Layar Monitor_.

"Boneka, ya …," gumamnya pelan, senyuman tipis terlukis pada wajahnya.

"Perayaan Tahun Baru sudah berlalu beberapa minggu yang lalu, jadi ..." Dia menutup _document_ yang selesai dibacanya, kemudian langsung men-_shut down_ _Computer_-nya. "Apa yang akan terjadi tahun ini, ya?"

Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon kamarnya, dia membuka tirai dan jendela, lalu keluar ke balkon. Hawa dingin menerpa wajahnya, angin malam pun senantiasa menggoyangkan helaian rambutnya. Dia mendongak, menatap langit yang masih dihiasi oleh beludru hitam kelam dengan sekian banyaknya manik-manik yang gemerlapan.

"Sekarang, malam tak ada bedanya dengan siang." Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah, tepat pada perkotaan yang dipenuhi sinar lampu di mana-mana. Seakan-akan mengusir kegelapan malam.

"Tapi bagi beberapa bangsa, tentu hal itu berbeda, 'kan?" Seringaian tersungging pada wajahnya, dia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pagar balkon.

"Wakil dari _Rusionette_, Uzumaki Naruto, siap bertarung."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Story By: **_**Alza Saiko-Yoochi**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Rate: M (for action)**_

_**Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Action, Sci-Fi, Humor.**_

_**Warning: Typo, some mistakes EYD, OOC, **_**beberapa kalimat frontal**_**, Fanon, AU.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Rusionette**_

_**xXx**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

JRAT!

Seorang pemuda bertopeng terlihat mengayunkan katana-nya dengan membabi-buta, namun orang yang menjadi targetnya dengan mudah menghindari serangan bertubi-tubi yang dilancarkan padanya. Berkali-kali, serangan pemuda bertopeng meleset dan justru mengenai pepohonan di sekeliling mereka.

"Jangan hanya menghindar, brengsek!" Seru sang pemuda bertopeng sembari berdecak kesal, ia kembali menghunuskan katana-nya pada musuh di hadapannya.

Yang ditargetkan justru tertawa mengejek, seolah hanya sedang menghindari serangan anak kecil. Dengan santainya, ia bersalto menghindari semua serangan dengan tangan yang terlipat di belakang kepalanya.

"Hei, ayolah. Apa hanya itu serangan andalanmu?" tantangnya.

"Akan kubuat kau menyesal." Sang pemuda bertopeng menyeringai kecil, ia memutar tubuhnya seperti gasing dan mengayunkan katanya-nya tepat ke arah perut samping targetnya.

"_Lucky_!"

"Eh?"

Dengan cepat, sang target menunduk dan mengayunkan kaki kanannya pada lutut lawannya. Sebelum sang pemuda menyadari serangan balasan lawannya, ia sudah terpelanting.

Bruk!

"Aahkk!"

"Aku yang menang~" ucap sang target dengan riangnya, dia berputar-putar sambil mengepakkan tangannya layaknya bocah kecil. Kegembiraan terlihat jelas pada wajahnya, seolah baru saja memenangkan _game_.

"Selamat, Naruto. Kau memang hebat," puji sang pemuda, dia melepaskan topengnya, lalu bangkit sambil menopang tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangan. Sang target, Naruto, tertawa bangga dan bergaya seperti pemenang _Olimpiade Champion_.

"Ah~ tidak juga, kau juga hebat. Lagipula aku tak mungkin bisa selincah ini tanpa ajaranmu, Gaara."

"Hn." Gaara menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya yang kotor terkena debu.

"Oh, ya. Gaara, kau sudah kerjakan PR Kimia?" tanya Naruto, Gaara mengangguk pelan.

"Sudah dari siang tadi. Kalau mau meng-_hard copy_, sebaiknya lakukan sekarang, kau bisa tidur kemalaman nanti," sahut Gaara sembari melirik Naruto yang cengengesan sendiri.

"Ehehe~ aku nyontek, ya~"

* * *

BRAK!

"PAGI, BROOOOOOHH~!" Teriak Naruto sambil mendobrak pintu kelasnya dengan seenak jidatnya, tak peduli dengan keadaan pintu kelasnya yang hampir jebol dikarenakan sudah ribuan kali didobrak oleh Naruto. Entah apa yang membuat engsel pintunya bisa tetap bertahan hidup(?) oleh serangan brutal Naruto.

"Naruto, jangan berteriak. Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur," tegur Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar, pemuda yang rambutnya dikuncir itu kembali merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Naruto hanya nyengir melihatnya.

"Kau bisa dibantai Kakashi-sensei jika pintu kelas hancur dioperasi …," keluh Kankurou, tangan kanannya asyik memainkan ponselnya.

"Iya, iya. Sorry, deh." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduknya.

"Tunggu, Gaara mana?" tanya Kankurou.

"OSIS, bro. Gak tau ngapain," jawab Naruto seraya duduk di kursinya. /Lebih tepatnya, bertemu dengan salah satu Petinggi klan. Merepotkan … latihan saja harus lapor. Dasar Kakek-Kakek Tua Bangka yang sudah karatan …/ Ejek Naruto melalui batinnya, sementara keduanya tangannya sibuk mengeluarkan beberapa buku tulis dan peralatan tulisnya.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kankurou heran.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "menyiapkan buku, memang kau kira aku sedang makan?" balas Naruto.

Kankurou memutar kedua bola matanya, benar-benar butuh kesabaran ekstra dalam menghadapi teman sekelasnya yang satu ini. "Aku tahu, tapi bukannya hari ini tak ada pelajaran?"

Sontan, kedua tangan Naruto berhenti bergerak. Kedua permata Sapphire-nya menatap Kankurou dengan tatapan shock. "Apa …?"

"Yup. Gu. Ru. Ra. Pat. Na. Ru. To." Kankurou bersiap memasang Earphone dan menyetel sebuah lagu dengan volume yang tinggi. Melihat itu, Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang dan menutup kedua telinganya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"KENAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?! KENAPA AKU TIDAK DIBERITAHU?! TEGANYA KALIAN PADA COWOK GANTENG SEPERTIKU!"

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Hai, Sasuke-_sama_."

Pemuda yang bernama Sasuke tersebut memicingkan matanya melihat foto wajah seorang pemuda berambut pirang, kedua permata hitam kelamnya menatap tajam melihat beberapa helai rambut yang berwarna perak diantara sekian banyaknya rambut pirangnya.

"Kau yakin dia termasuk dari klan yang hilang?" tanya Sasuke seraya melirik pengawal pribadinya.

"Hai. Dia sudah diperiksa oleh Shion, sudah terbukti bahwa anak itu termasuk anggota dari klan yang hilang. Selain itu, sejak berumur 15 tahun, dia sudah mengaku dengan terang-terangan bahwa dirinya termasuk anggota murni dari klan yang hilang. Akan tetapi, stamina, tehnik memakai senjata dan IQ di bawah rata-rata. Bahkan dia mendapat posisi terbawah diantara seluruh anggota klannya," jelas sang pengawal.

"Ahahahaha! Bodoh! Benar-benar, terlalu percaya diri. Apa setiap boneka selalu seperti itu?" ejek Sasuke sambil melempar foto di tangannya sembarangan.

"Sasuke-_sama_, mohon jangan dianggap remeh. Walau lemah, sejak adanya anak itu, klan tersebut telah berhasil merebut kembali daerah yang sudah kita ambil beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu dari mereka."

Sasuke berhenti tertawa, pemuda itu menatap tajam pengawalnya. "Apa maksudmu?! Bagaimana bisa gerombolan boneka itu merebut kembali wilayah mereka, HAH?!" Bentak Sasuke.

"Ma-maafkan Hamba, Hamba hanya ingin Anda berhati-hati. Menurut informasi terbaru yang baru saja sampai, dia ditemani oleh salah satu anggotanya klan yang juga menjadi saudara angkatnya. Dan saudaranya itu adalah _Onyx_."

"Onyx …? Heh, pantas saja mereka bisa menang."

"Jadi … Sasuke-_sama_?"

"Pergilah, informasinya cukup."

"Hai!" Sang pengawal berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan majikannya. Sekarang, hanya Sasuke sendiri yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Hm …" Sasuke memungut kembali foto yang sempat dibuangnya, lalu berjalan kembali ke singgasananya, yakni sebuah sofa empuk yang terbuat dari kulit yang mahal dan tentunya mewah. Setelah menyamankan diri, ia kembali memperhatikan dengan seksama pemuda yang ada di dalam foto tersebut.

"Boneka seperti kalian, memang membingungkan …," gumam Sasuke pelan, kedua matanya tak lepas dari helaian rambut berwarna perak yang tersembunyi dari rambut pirang pemuda yang ada di dalam foto tersebut.

"Sebagai _Werewolf_ … aku tak akan membiarkan kalian kabur, lagi." Sasuke menggeram, "_Rusionette_ …"

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Story By: **_**Alza Saiko-Yoochi**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Rate: T**_

_**Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Action, Sci-Fi, Humor, Friend-Ship.**_

_**Warning: Typo, some mistakes EYD, OOC, **_**beberapa kalimat frontal**_**, Fanon, AU.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Rusionette**_

_**xXx**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"AHAHAHAHA! Gaara, sayang sekali kau tidak bisa masuk kelas, wajah Iruka-_sensei_ benar-benar lucu!"

"Naruto, habiskan makananmu dulu, nanti kau tersedak," tukas Gaara sembari meminum teh kotaknya. Naruto menurut, lalu kembali memakan _ramen_-nya sambil menahan geli.

"Kenakalan apalagi yang kau lakukan? Teriakan Iruka-_sensei_ terdengar sampai ruang OSIS."

"AHAHAHAHA! REKOR TERBARUKU!" Naruto kembali tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya, hampir saja ia menumpahkan mangkuk _ramen_-nya, berterima kasihlah pada Gaara yang sudah menyelamatkan sang _ramen_ dari bahaya maut.

"Selesaikan dulu tertawamu, lalu habiskan makananmu," pesan Gaara, pemuda berambut merah itu meletakkan mangkuk _ramen_ milik Naruto di atas meja, sementara empunya sedang sibuk berguling-guling di lantai.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto sudah tidak tertawa lagi. Karena masih lapar, dia kembali memakan sisa _ramen_-nya. Sedangkan Gaara membuatkan _orange juice_ untuknya, sungguh kawan yang perhatian. Beruntungnya kau, Naruto.

"Jadi …" Gaara melirik Naruto yang masih asyik memakan _ramen_-nya sambil menonton film kartun, kedua tangannya masih sibuk berkutat membuat dua gelas _orange juice_. "Kenakalan apalagi yang kau lakukan?" ucap Gaara mengulang pertanyaannya.

Mendengar itu, Naruto hanya kembali menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Tadi pagi …"

* * *

_**~Flashback: On~**_

"_Soaaaal~ soaaaal~ matematika~ sangaaat~ susah sekali~ kiriii~ kanaaan~ minta jawaban~ pada peliit~ semuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!"_

_BRAK!_

"_Naruto, jangan ribut! Dan jangan mencontek!"_

_Naruto menyunggingkan cengiran usil melihat reaksi Iruka, sebelah tangannya asyik menari-nari di atas layar _Studybook_, menjawab asal soal-soal cetar membahana yang harus dia kerjakan._

_Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Iruka mengeluh karena ulah anak didiknya yang entah kenapa tak pernah bisa tobat. Mungkin tidak berbuat ulah secara fisik atau tindakan, tapi mulutnya yang ibaratkan '__**tong berisi nyaring bunyinya**__' itu membuat guru-guru resah, namun ada juga yang suka dengan hal itu. Iruka terkadang mengakui kalau Naruto bisa membuatnya semangat dalam mengajar, walau hanya 20%, 80% sisanya digunakan untuk menghukumnya._

_Salah satunya, seperti sekarang._

"Sensei_! Boleh keluar sebentar? Mau buang sampah!" seru Naruto._

_Iruka melirik Naruto, "tidak ada yang boleh keluar sebelum ulangan selesai."_

_Mendengar jawaban Iruka, Naruto mengerucutkan mulutnya, lalu kembali berkutat pada _Studybook_-nya. Iruka pun kembali mengawasi kelas, terutama Naruto tentunya. Selang waktu tak lama, seruan Naruto kembali terdengar._

"Sensei_! Mau tanya!" Seru Naruto seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya memegang _Studybook_._

"_Apa yang ingin ditanyakan …?" tanya Iruka sambil menghela nafas dan berharap agar Naruto hanya menanyakan pertanyaan yang 'normal'._

"_Kasih tahu rumus nomor empat, dong~" pinta Naruto._

_Iruka memutar kedua bola matanya, "Naruto, sudah kubilang jangan menanyakan jawaban saat ulangan sedang berlangsung. Tidak bisakah kau kerjakan dengan tenang seperti teman-temanmu ini?" balas Iruka. Kalimat yang tidak sesuai dengan keadaan kelas yang sesungguhnya._

_Diam-diam, Naruto menyunggingkan cengiran usil andalannya. "Lah? _Sensei_ ini bagaimana?" tukas Naruto._

"_Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Iruka heran._

"_Saya, 'kan, minta kasih tahu rumus, bukan jawabannya."_

_Iruka menghela nafas pendek, memang butuh kesabaran ekstra dalam menghadapi muridnya yang satu ini. "Sama saja."_

"_Lho? Beda dong! Kalau saya minta kasih tahu rumus, berarti saya mesti meras otak menghitung hasilnya. Nah, kalau minta jawaban, berarti saya minta hasilnya langsung, nggak meras otak. Begitu!" Terang Naruto memprotes Iruka._

_Entah Iruka yang salah atau Naruto yang terlalu 'masuk di akal'. Yang pasti, hal itu memicu tekad api Iruka untuk memberikan hadiah special khusus anak muridnya yang satu ini._

"_NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! KELUAR DARI KELAS, SEKARANG!"_

"_Lho? Tadi bukannya _Sensei_ bilang tidak ada yang boleh keluar sebelum ulangan selesai?"_

… _dan melayanglah vas bunga yang terbuat dari plastik ke kepala Naruto._

* * *

_**~Flashback: Off~**_

Mau tak mau, Gaara ikut tertawa mendengar cerita Naruto. Bukannya apa, tapi gaya dan ekspresi Naruto saat bercerita itulah yang membuatnya tertawa. Naruto sendiri hanya cengengesan dan memasang pose _victory_.

"Pantas saja Iruka-sensei begitu kesal, lagipula kau keterlaluan, Naruto."

"Maaf, deh~ lagipula hanya Iruka-_sensei_ yang asyik dijahili~"

"Kau ini …"

"Ehehe, maaf. Oh, ya, Gaara …" Perlahan, raut wajah Naruto berubah. Rasa gelinya seolah menghilang begitu saja, tergantikan dengan raut wajah yang serius.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara heran, apa yang terjadi pada teman sepermainannya sejak kecil ini? Tumben bisa kalem mendadak.

Naruto tak menjawab, ia terdiam beberapa saat. Kedua permata biru _Sapphire_-nya mengarah lurus pada gelas _orange juice_ yang masih terisi seperempatnya. Gaara pun tetap menunggu Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya dengan sabar.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto membuka mulutnya, melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Charys Rusionette itu … hanya tokoh dalam dongeng, 'kan?"

"Huh?" Gaara mengerenyit.

Naruto mendongak, pandangannya mengarah langsung pada Gaara. "Charys yang sering diceritakan itu, dia hanya tokoh dalam dongeng, 'kan?"

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" tanya Gaara balik.

"Habisnya …" Naruto melirik ke samping. "Dari buku sejarah _Rusionette_ yang kubaca, sifat Charys jelas seperti _Yamato Nadeshiko_, 'kan?"

Gaara mengangguk.

Naruto kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Gaara. "Nah, hal itu membuatku bingung. Bukannya dia termasuk perak? Seharusnya dia ribut dan sering berbuat usil sepertiku, kenapa malah sebaliknya?" tanya Naruto.

Gaara tersenyum kecil, "hal itu juga sudah dibicarakan, Naruto. Dan tak akan terjawab sebelum ramalannya terjadi. Entah hal itu benar-benar nyata atau tidak, kita sendiri tak tahu. Yang penting, kita fokus pada tujuan kita sebagai _Rusionette_. Yakni membangkitkan kejayaan kita!"

"Hm …," gumam Naruto sambil mengangguk paham, walau masih ada keraguan padanya. Sesuatu yang rasanya ia lewatkan, entah apa ….

_/Kuharap, yang kau katakan benar, Gaara … dan aku juga mengharapkannya./_

* * *

Malam hari.

Saat di mana hampir seluruh makhluk hidup yang ada di permukaan bumi mengistirahatkan diri dari segala macam kegiatan yang mereka lakukan di siang hari, melepaskan penat yang berkepanjangan dan segera mempersiapkan diri untuk berbarik pada tempat tidur yang empuk, bersiap memasuki kereta menuju alam mimpi.

Walaupun begitu, masih ada yang lebih memilih untuk tetap bangun dan mengerjakan kegiatan lain. Entah belajar, menonton acara tivi, mengerjakan sisa tugas, dan hal lainnya yang mungkin hanya bisa dikerjakan di malam hari.

Entah dengan Naruto.

"Hh …" Naruto menghela nafas panjang, entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukannya. Ia tak bisa tidur, ada hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Semakin lama, ia justru semakin memikirkan lelulurnya, Charys Rusionette. Entah karena apa, padahal sebelumnya ia tak pernah peduli sedikitpun pada bangsanya sendiri.

"Charys Rusionette … sebetulnya kau ini siapa …?" gumam Naruto.

Namun, berapa kalipun Naruto menanyakan hal itu, Naruto tetap tak mendapatkan jawabannya. Tak ada yang akan menjawab, siapa pun juga.

_**Benarkah itu …?**_

"Eh?" Naruto terkesiap, ia melihat sekelilingnya. "Siapa?"

Hanya angin yang menerpanya.

"Apa aku bermimpi?" Naruto membenarkan syal di lehernya, "hm … sebaiknya aku segera tidur, kapok disiram air es oleh Gaara," gumam Naruto seraya melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke dalam kamar.

_**Jika kau bertemu denganku … apa kau percaya padaku?**_

Tap!

Naruto terdiam, terdiam seribu bahasa, bulu kuduknya serasa berdiri. Naruto menelan ludanya, berharap bahwa suara yang terdengar oleh indera pendengarannya itu hanya halusinasinya saja.

_**Berbaliklah … Naruto.**_

_STRIKE_! Seketika, wajah Naruto memucat drastis, hawa disekitarnya terasa begitu dingin. Kali ini, dia benar-benar yakin bahwa yang didengarnya barusan itu hal yang nyata. Atau mungkin …?

_/Bukan hantu, bukan hantu, bukan hantu, bukan hantu, bukan hantu! GAH! Itu pasti _Rusionette_ lain yang sedang menggodaku! Berpikir positif!/ _Naruto kembali menelan ludahnya, lalu menolehkan kepalanya secara perlahan-lahan.

Merah _ruby_.

Hanya itulah yang ada dipikiran Naruto begitu melihat helaian benang yang berwarna merah bagai darah, panjang, lurus, terurai teratur dan berkilau terkena sinar _phoenix_ yang terpantulkan oleh bulan. Membingkai wajah seorang wanita. Senyuman ramah keibuan terlukis pada wajahnya, senyuman yang sering kali menenangkan seorang anak.

"Kau … siapa?" Naruto berbalik, menghadap tepat pada wanita di hadapannya.

Wanita itu tetap menyunggingkan senyumannya, tetapi tak segera menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto sendiri hanya diam, menunggu jawaban.

_**Kau tahu … kau sangat mengenalku … walau hanya melalui tulisan …, tapi kau sangat mengenalku.**_

"…"

_**Tolong … pertemukan aku dengannya … sekali saja … aku berjanji, semuanya tak akan terjadi lagi ….**_

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

Syuuu~!

"Kh!" Naruto terkesiap, mendadak angin berhembus dengan sangat kencang, membuat jendela balkon terbuka lebar. Perlahan, angin berhenti berhembus, bersamaan dengan Naruto yang menyadari bahwa wanita yang dilihat barusan telah menghilang.

"Menghilang …?" Naruto melihat sekeliling, hanya ada dirinya di balkon kamarnya.

"Yang barusan … siapa?"

**TBC**

* * *

_**A/N**_: Wah, maaf. Saya baru sempat _update_ sekarang, telat dua hari, ya? Berhubung saya sibuk dengan sekolah, saya hanya sempat update dan tak sempat membalas _review_. Nah, bagi yang menanyakan tentang karakter yang akan muncul atau hubungan leluhur di masa lalu dengan Naruto dkk, tidak akan saya jawab.

Mana mungkin saya membocorkan rahasia fanfic, nanti tidak seru lagi. -3-

Dan untuk **Gia-XY**: Musti wajib miriplah, wong aslinya gue sendiri, cuman ceritanya doang yang diubah. Ada juga orang pada sakit perut kalo baca yang asli. Aman ato kaganya, daku sendiri tak tahu. XD

Terima kasih sudah membaca. ^^

Next Chap, jika tak ada halangan, di-update minggu depan.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Story By: **_**Rue Arclight Sawatari**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Rate: T**_

_**Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Action, Sci-Fi, Humor, Friend-Ship.**_

_**Warning: Typo, some mistakes EYD, OOC, **_**beberapa kalimat frontal**_**, Fanon, AU.**_

_**A/N: **_Wah, maaf. Saya jadi terlambat _update_. Berhubung banyak kesibukan, dan bahan untuk fic ini sempat ngumpet entah ke mana. Di fic ini, Hokage adalah pemimpin bangsa _Rusionette_. Raikage, bangsa _Werewolf_. Mizukage, bangsa _Vampire_. Sisanya, belum terpikir. Ada yang mau memberi saran, berhubungan dengan makhluk fantasy tentunya? ^^

_**xXx**_

_**Rusionette**_

_**xXx**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"PONSELKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~~!"

Kankurou menyumpal telinganya dengan kapas, ya ampun, pagi-pagi telinganya sudah dihadiahkan teriakan maut konyol yang tidak bisa ditertawakan. Mau dihentikan, percuma, yang berteriak sudah terlalu sakit hati ditinggalkan pergi oleh ponselnya tercinta.

"AYO KEMBALI, PONSELKU! AKU JANJI TIDAK AKAN SELINGKUH LAGI DENGAN FILM TU-GI-OH! DAN FOKUS PADA FILM NABURO! KEMBALILAH PADAKU, PONSELKU TERCINTAAAA~!" Jerit Naruto histeris di pojok ruangan, kedua tangannya mencakar dinding, butiran lelehan mutiara bening bercucuran pada wajahnya. Sungguh, Naruto, kau ibaratkan baru saja ditinggalkan kekasih tercinta, perbedaannya yang meninggalkanmu bukan orang, tapi benda.

"Berisik sekali, ada apa lagi dengannya?" gerutu Shikamaru kesal sambil menutup telinganya dengan bantal bercorak Ramen kepunyaan Naruto, salah satu barang yang wajib dibawa Naruto, dengan tujuan mengambil untung dari Shikamaru yang sering tidur di kelas.

"Biasa, masih tidak rela ditinggalkan kekasihnya," sahut Kankurou, memang benar, 'kan? Bagi orang seidiot Naruto, ponsel lebih berharga dibandingkan kekasih.

"MALING! SIALAN KAU! AKU JADI MENDERITA TIDAK BISA MEMBUKA INTERNET! HUAAAAAA~!" Rengek Naruto untuk yang kesekian kalinya, berisik sekali.

"Berisik, Naruto. Lagipula kalau kau berisik seperti itu, ponselmu malah tidak mau kemba—"

"HAYO! NGAKU, KANKUROU! PASTI KAU YANG TELAH MENCURI PONSELKU, 'KAN?! KAU TIDAK MENGHIBURKU! BAHKAN BILANG KALAU PONSELKU TIDAK AKAN KEMBALI! PASTI KAU PELAKUNYA! AYO NGAKU!" Desak Naruto seraya mengguncangkan bahu Kankurou dengan sangat brutal, bersyukurlah Kankurou sudah meminum pil kulit durian yang ada ekstraknya yang membuat daya tahan tubuhnya bertambah.

"BUKAN AKU, IDIOT! LEPASKAN!" Elak Kankurou sembari memberontak, enak saja Naruto menuduhnya seenak sikil(?)nya.

"_Mendokusei_ ...," gumam Shikamaru menghela napas panjang sebelum kembali merebahkan kepalanya pada bandal Ramen, lebih baik berkelana di alam mimpi daripada mengurusi Naruto.

"AHA! SEKARANG AKU MENCIUM KEBUSUKANMU, SHIKAMARU! BERSIKAP TIDAK TAHU APA-APA! PASTI KAU PELAKUNYA! DAN BAYAR SEWA BANTALKU!" Tuduh Naruto mendadak yang entah sejak kapan berada di samping Shikamaru dan berteriak kencang ibarat toa tepat di telinga kanan Shikamaru. Bukan main, tanpa speaker saja sudah sebegitu kencang.

Buk!

Lemparan bantal dari Shikamaru berhasil membungkam teriakan lokal Naruto, lemparan jitu yang wajib dipelajari.

"_Nice_, Shikamaru." Kankurou mengacungkan jempolnya pada Shikamaru.

"Kalian tega sekali denganku, teman sekelas menderita menjadi korban pencurian, malah dibiarkan. Sungguh tidak berperikemanusiaan sama sekali ...," raung Naruto di pojok ruangan kelas sambil memutar-mutar telunjuknya di lantai.

"Teriakan dan caramu menuduh itu lebih tidak berkemanusiaan, tahu ...," gerutu Kankurou sambil memijat keningnya, lama-lama kepalanya pening juga. Kesabaran memang ada batasnya, tetapi dalam menghadapi teman sekelasnya ini? Oh, oh, lima kantung kesabaran ekstra besar saja belum cukup. Salah colok di mana otak kawannya ini?

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Naruto sedaritadi meraung seperti itu? Tak lain dan tak bukan, ponsel Naruto menghilang, lenyap tak berbekas. Inilah yang menjadi penyebab _down_-nya Naruto selama beberapa hari, jadilah sekolah mereka harus siap siaga menyumpal telinga.

"Naruto, diamlah atau kau lebih suka aku membuang semua ramen di rumah?"

Ups, induk ayam mulai beraksi. Naruto cepat-cepat kembali duduk manis di kursinya dengan teratur, tentunya dengan memasang senyuman ramah. Di saat yang bersamaan, guru yang mengajar memasuki kelas. _Nice timing_.

"Kerja bagus, Gaara," puji Kankurou pada Gaara yang duduk tenang di kursinya.

"Baiklah. Semuanya duduk, hari ini akan diadakan ujian bio—"

"AP—"

"Naruto."

"Iya, diam."

Kurenai, guru biologi, menghembuskan napas panjang. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia memasuki kelas ini, wanita itu kembali nyaris tuli oleh anak muridnya yang sulit jera.

"Kurenai-sensei," panggil Gaara seraya mengangkat tangannya.

Kurenai menoleh padanya, "Ya, Sabaku?"

"Seharusnya saya memenuhi panggilan dari anggota OSIS untuk berkumpul rapat, tetapi saya menunda untuk mengikuti ujian. Selesai menjawab soal, saya meminta izin untuk keluar kelas," pinta Gaara.

"Ah, tentu." Kurenai mengangguk. Berbeda dengan Naruto, Gaara tak punya masalah dengan guru-guru lain. Tidak heran jika Naruto seringkali protes karena Gaara lebih diperhatikan.

Ujian biologi pun berlangsung dengan tenang, biang ribut sendiri tidak berulah seperti biasa. Sehingga semua murid dapat mengerjakan soal dengan tenang, Kurenai sendiri dapat dengan tenang mengawasi anak muridnya. Ancaman Gaara benar-benar ampuh.

Setidaknya, sampai Gaara mengumpul _disk _berisi jawaban ujiannya dan keluar dari ruangan, serta meninggalkan pesan pada Naruto. Dimulailah neraka panas.

Neraka panas? Tak lain dan tak bukan, saat-saat di mana Naruto memeras otaknya, seperti sekarang. Naruto tengah memutar otaknya dalam mengerjakan soal ujian biologi, berkat pesan dari Gaara. Yakni ancaman akan membuang semua ramen-nya jika Naruto mengacau lagi di kelas dan tidak mendapatkan nilai tinggi.

Sebagai maniak Ramen sejati, tentunya Naruto tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Untunglah kemarin, semalaman penuh Naruto sempat melupakan ponselnya dan belajar, meraup banyak sekali materi yang akan diujikan dengan bantuan dari Gaara sebagai guru _private _pribadi, untung tidak sampai gegar otak.

/_Inilah yang kubenci kalau Naruto serius belajar, ruangan jadi seperti penggorengan karena semangat api yang ditimbulkannya ...,_/ batin Kankurou, sebelah tangannya mengusap keringat untuk yang kesekian kalinya, padahal ruangan ini sudah _full AC dan jendela juga sudah dibuka_.

Kurenai menghela napas pendek, bersyukur kali ini dia tak lupa membawa kipas, mengingat terakhir kali ia masuk ke kelas yang didiami oleh Naruto dan mengadakan ujian, beserta Naruto yang dengan semangat 45 mengerjakan, ia harus berhadapan dengan panas _magma_.

"_LET'S GO! _BIOLOGI_! IT'S TIME TO DUEL_!"

Duk!

Tak lupa selalu siap siaga vas bunga plastik untuk menghentikan teriakan semangat Naruto.

Untunglah sesi neraka panas bisa secepatnya mereka lewati, tak sabar rasanya segera menyegarkan kerongkongan dengan dinginnya es beserta manisnya minuman dingin. Peduli amat nantinya sakit, sakit bisa diurus nanti dibandingkan mati dehidrasi.

Semua siswa bergantian mengumpulkan _disk _berisi jawaban soal mereka, tak terkecuali Naruto. Untung saja selama pengumpulan, virus gila Naruto tidak bereaksi. Namun, tetap harus berhati-hati, biasanya Naruto akan melancarkan granat usil yang lebih menjengkelkan lagi.

"Baik, sekarang waktunya istirahat, hasil ujian akan diumumkan minggu depan," terang Kurenai sebelum beranjak keluar ruangan, dengan terburu-buru tentunya. Kenapa?

"BANZAAAAAAAAAAIII! MENGHILANGLAH KAU TEROR BIOLOGI! GAARAAAAAAAAAA! MISIKU TUNTAS!"

"BERISIK, NARUTO!"

"BHUU! TIDAK PUNYA SELERA _HUMOR_, KAU~!"

Kurenai menghela napas pendek, salut beliau bisa bertahan mengajar di kelas ini.

"Yosh~ Ramen Ichiraku~ aku datang~" Naruto mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di depan papan digital. Berhubung ujian, seluruh tas milik siswa dikumpulkan di depan papan digital, dengan tujuan tidak ada yang mencontek. Sayangnya, yang namanya murid pasti lebih pintar. Naruto membongkar isi tasnya, mencari-cari uang jajannya yang pastinya sudah disiapkan oleh Gaara di dalam tas.

"Naruto, ayo ke _cafetaria_," ajak Haku, teman sekelas Naruto yang pendiam, seringkali Naruto yang benci ketidakseruan jengkel melihat Haku yang selalu diam di meja. Walhasil, tak jarang Haku diseret Naruto ke mana-mana agar Haku terbiasa dengan suasana. Bersyukur usaha Naruto sedikit membuahkan hasil.

Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat sosok Haku yang sudah berada di samping kursinya, dan menyambutnya, "Tentu~ kali ini kau yang traktir, ya~" pinta Naruto sambil memasang cengirannya.

"Tidak bisa, uangku tidak cukup ...," tolak Haku halus. Ck, ck, anak ini benar-benar laki-laki, ya? Luar dalam, dilihat dari manapun, isinya perempuan tulen. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya.

"Sumpah, Haku. Kali ini kau mau menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu, 'kan? Terimalah diriku yang apa adanya ini." Ibarat aktor drama, Naruto berpose layaknya seorang ksatria yang sedang meminang kekasih hatinya tepat di hadapan Haku.

"N-Naruto!" Wajah Haku memerah, bagaimana tidak? Dia laki-laki, dan Naruto malah memperlakukannya seperti ini, bagaimana mungkin Haku tidak merasa malu? Oh, _my_, sungguh Haku sekarang sangat malu sekali dilihat oleh nyaris seluruh siswa di kelas. Semoga tak ada yang berjabat sebagai _fujoshi _di kelas ini, bisa-bisa adegan roman ini diabadikan dalam bentuk 2 dimensi dan dipajang.

"Cie~! Haku~ dilamar oleh Naruto, ya?"

"Hei, Naru! Itu calon istriku! Jangan seenaknya mengambil!"

"Siapa cepat, dia dapat~"

"Naruto ..., kalau Gaara tahu, kau bisa masuk ke kawah gunung api sekarang juga," celetuk Kankurou.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA~! MAAFKAN AKU, GAARA! AKU TAK BERMAKSUD SELINGKUH!" Jerit Naruto sambil menarik tangan Haku dan ambil langkah seribu keluar kelas.

"... dan aku barusan berbohong, lho," lanjut Kankurou sambil menahan cengiran usilnya, dasar tidak setia kawan. Bagaimana Gaara bisa tahu? Gaara anggota OSIS, dan semua anggota kini rapat di ruangan lain yang berjauhan dengan kelas Naruto.

Kembali pada Naruto, bisa dilihat, Naruto masih memakai tehnik _mainstream_, jurus Langkah Seribu. Entah stamina darimana yang membuat Naruto bisa tahan berlarian di koridor, berbeda dengan Haku.

"T-tunggu! Naruto!" Haku berkali-kali nyaris terjatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Haku, semoga kau selamat oleh tarikan brutal Naruto.

BRUK!

Aw, ternyata yang namanya kenyataan seringkali berbeda dari harapan. Naruto tak sengaja menubruk seseorang di persimpangan koridor. Untungnya, Naruto yang tidak selamat, sedangkan Haku sempat berhenti sebelum ia nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan.

"N-Naruto! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Haku panik, gawat kalau Naruto sampai gegar otak karena aksinya barusan.

"Aduh ..., siapa, sih? Menghalangi jalan Pangeran Naruto yang ganteng ini ...," keluh Naruto sambil menopang tubuhnya dengan satu tangan sebelum berdiri, Haku membantunya dengan menarik tangan Naruto yang lain.

Sekilas, Naruto melirik orang yang juga terjatuh sama sepertinya. Dia berambut kecoklatan, terlihat tato berwarna merah seperti taring di kedua pipinya.

"Ukh ..., sakit tahu, Pirang!" Bentak orang yang ditubruk oleh Naruto. Siapa yang tidak marah ditubruk siswa yang brutalnya diibaratkan babon seperti Naruto? Salut dengan Haku dan teman sekelas Naruto bisa tahan selama ini.

Mendengar itu, muncul kedutan di kepala Naruto. "Apa kau bilang ...? Heh, bukannya minta maaf, malah mengejek ...," tutur Naruto kesal. Oh, Naruto, bukankah seharusnya dirimulah yang minta maaf? Sungguh kau ini perlu bimbingan khusus lagi dari Gaara, Naruto ...

"Apa?! Enak saja! Kau yang menabrak duluan!" Balas orang itu.

"Oke! Maaf! Tapi kau sendiri tak perlu membentak, 'kan?! Anjing!" Naruto tentu tak mau kalah.

"JANGAN SEENAKNYA MEMANGGILKU ANJING, LANDAK!"

"AKU BUKAN LANDAK! NAMAKU NARUTO"

"DAN AKU KIBA! LANDAK KUNING!"

"ANJING KAMPUNG!"

"Naruto."

"An- ..."

Naruto terdiam, ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, wajahnya mulai memucat. Orang yang mengaku bernama Kiba di depannya jadi bingung melihatnya, ada apa dengan Naruto?

"Naruto, kemarin apa janjimu, hm?" tanya seseorang—Gaara—dari belakang Naruto dengan nada suara yang begitu tenang, namun dingin.

"Ukh ..., tidak boleh mengacau, tidak boleh ribut, harus mendapat nilai tinggi ...," jawab Naruto dengan takut-takut, tak berani menoleh ke arah Gaara.

"Bagus." Gaara menghampiri Naruto seraya melirik ke arah Kiba. "Maaf atas keributannya, dia memang seperti itu. Permisi," pamit Gaara seraya menarik Naruto pergi, menjauh dari sana.

"Huwaaa! Gaara! Maafkan aku! Hakuuu! Tolooong!" Jerit Naruto histeris, meronta meminta pertolongan. Sayangnya Gaara tidak sebaik itu melepaskannya.

_/Naruto ...? Apa dia yang kucari ...?/_

_**Berhati-hatilah pada taring anjing ...**_

_**Meski mata tak berfungsi dengan baik ...**_

_**Penciuman mereka juga tak bisa dianggap remeh.**_

* * *

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**xXx**_

* * *

_**Siapakah kaum yang paling kuat di dunia ini?**_

_**Apakah vampire ...?**_

_**Atau werewolf ...?**_

_**Dan apakah benar ...,**_

_**Bahwa Rusionette merupakan kaum yang terlemah ...?**_

_**Hanya karena kami hanyalah boneka ...**_

_**Karena kami hidup hanya demi umat manusia ...**_

_**Tidakkah itu kejam ...?**_

_**Apakah ini hal yang adil ...?**_

_**Ya, ini sesuatu yang adil.**_

_**Ini merupakan suatu keadilan.**_

_**Manusia telah berbaik hati membangkitkan kami.**_

_**Dan kamipun membalasnya dengan menjadikan diri sebagai tumbal.**_

_**Sungguh kejam para leluhur, tidak tahu cara berterima kasih pada manusia.**_

_**Apakah dengan berpikir begini, maka aku akan menjadi salah satu anggota yang durhaka?**_

_**Apakah aku akan dianggap sebagai pengkhianat? **_

_**Sama sepertinya.**_

_**Pejuang sekaligus wakil kaum kami sebelumnya.**_

_**Kakakku.**_

_**Kurama Uzumaki.**_

_**Yang kini pergi entah ke mana.**_

_**Kuharap, ia masih hidup seperti dirinya.**_

* * *

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**xXx**_

* * *

Phoenix telah menurunkan sayapnya, disertai sinarnya yang mulai meredup, digantikan oleh Phoenix Huang beserta beludru hitam yang dihiasi manik-manik kecil bercahaya dengan indahnya. Menerangi sisi lain dunia.

Malam hari telah tiba

Memang, seharusnya seluruh makhluk beristirahat setelah menyelesaikan segala macam kegiatan yang telah mereka lakukan di siang hari, terlelap di tempat tidur masing-masing, merajut mimpi. Namun, ada pula yang lebih memilih untuk tetap terjaga, mengerjakan kegiatan yang belum terselesaikan, ataupun kegiatan yang hanya dapat dikerjakan di malam hari.

Sama halnya seperti yang dikerjakan seorang pemuda berambut pirang ini. Sesudah memastikan teman satu apartemennya terlelap, Naruto mengambil sebuah _note _berwarna hitam beserta sebuah pensil. Perlahan-lahan, ia mengendap-endap keluar dari apartemennya.

"Maaf, Gaara. Malam-malam begini aku keluar tanpa bilang-bilang," gumam Naruto seraya merapatkan jaketnya. Bbrr! Padahal sudah mau musim semi, tetapi malam hari masihlah sedingin ini.

Naruto menoleh ke sekitar, taman sudah mulai sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang masih berada di taman ini. Tak heran, suhu semakin lama semakin menurun. Akan lebih enak merajut dalam mimpi ditemani selimut tebal dibandingkan keluar di malam hari yang dingin.

Namun, kali ini Naruto sengaja keluar untuk mencari sesuatu.

"Ah ..., di mana, sih? Masa sudah dirusak anak-anak manusia?" gerutu Naruto kesal, berkeliling taman mencari sesuatu, ia mengerling ke sekeliling. Terus begitu hingga kedua matanya menangkap sesuatu berwarna putih dari kejauhan.

Lebih tepatnya, setangkai bunga.

Naruto menyunggingkan cengirannya, lelaki itu berlari-lari kecil menghampiri bunga tersebut. Tanpa menunggu lama, Naruto langsung berjongkok di dekat bunga itu. Sebuah bunga, yang tidak bisa dibilang cantik.

"Akhirnya, kukira bunga ini tak akan tumbuh." Naruto tersenyum kecil, kedua matanya fokus pada bunga di hadapannya. Hening sejenak, sebelum mendongak, menatap langit hitam yang tertutupi gumpalan kapas, menghalangi cahaya manik beludru.

"Snowdrop ..., bunga yang tumbuh ditumpukan kristal es, dengan mahkota bunga yang mengarah ke bawah. Ketimbang bunga, bahkan lebih tepat disebut rumput." Tatapan Naruto terlihat sendu, suaranya terdengar parau.

"Hei, Charys. Snowdrop adalah bunga yang paling kau sukai, bukan? Apakah kau juga pernah menyelinap keluar hanya untuk melihat bunga ini? Dibandingkan siang hari, entah kenapa bagiku bunga ini terlihat lebih baik di malam hari seperti sekarang. Malam yang dingin ..., apa kau juga merasakannya sewaktu kau masih hidup ...?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi, entah kepada siapa, dirinya sendiri, atau mungkin keheningan yang menemaninya.

"Tetapi ...," ucapannya terpotong, senyumannya menghilang, "meski dirimu terkenal di antara generasi penerus ..., dirimu pasti juga sempat merasakannya." Naruto berdiri.

"Merasakan saat-saat di mana semua umat Rusionette membencimu karena sesuatu yang kita sadari ..., 'keadilan'." Kedua permata biru shappire Naruto terlihat kelam, tak lagi bercahaya seperti sebelumnya. "Karena itulah kau meneliti tentang kaummu sendiri. Meneliti banyak hal ..., tanpa ada seorangpun yang menyadari, semua hasil penelitianmu memiliki arti yang ambigu." Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Sayang sekali aku hanya dapat memecahkan salah satunya saja," tutur Naruto, ia terkekeh pelan. "Tetapi, mungkin ini lebih baik." Naruto membuka kedua matanya, tak seperti tadi, kali ini kedua matanya berkilau tajam.

"Yang namanya kedamaian hanya akan membawa kehancuran. Itulah fakta, fakta keadilan. Benar, 'kan? Charys?"

Banyak hal yang diucapkan oleh Naruto, tanpa menyadari sepasang mata berwarna onyx tengah mengawasinya dari kejauhan.

"Sekuat apapun Werewolf, sepintar apapun Vampire, sehebat apapun akting Rusionette. Hanya manusia yang berada di tingkat atas. Yang lain hanyalah tiruan imitasi dari manusia, makhluk tidak sempurna yang tidak bisa menerima kenyataan. Benar, 'kan? Naruto ..."

* * *

_**xXx**_

_**To Be Continue**_

_**xXx**_

* * *

**A/N:** Maaf, karena tampaknya saya akan sibuk dengan _olshop_ yang saya kelola, dan sebentar lagi akan diadakan ujian. Jadwal _update_ akan tertunda lagi. Mohon maaf, saya tak bermaksud untuk berlama-lama.

Terima kasih untuk _review_-nya. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

_**Story By: **_**Rue Arclight Sawatari**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Rate: T**_

_**Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Action, Sci-Fi, Humor, Friend-Ship.**_

_**Warning: Typo, some mistakes EYD, OOC, **_**beberapa kalimat frontal**_**, Fanon, AU.**_

_**A/N: Hope you like, dan maaf jika ada yang tersinggung dengan kalimat di fic ini. Semua semata-mata hanya demi kelancaran Fic.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Rusionette**_

_**xXx**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto's POV**_

_Banyak cerita mengenai _Vampire_ di mana-mana, entah berupa dongeng, mitos, _urban legend_, bahkan ada yang sampai meneliti mengenai _Vampire_. Banyak yang bilang bahwa _Vampire_ berpenampilan mempesona, begitu cerdas, dan suka meminum darah. Mempesona? Aku tak pernah melihat sisi pesona mereka, begitu pula dengan kecerdasan mereka. Sesempurna apapun penampilan seorang _Vampire_, ia tak akan bisa menggunakannya di bawah sinar mentari. Secerdas apapun, tetaplah manusia yang lebih cerdas. Jika mereka memang cerdas, mengapa bisa kalah di tangan manusia? Bahkan mereka tak dapat hidup tanpa meminum darah, terutama darah manusia. Secara tak langsung, mereka mengakui diri mereka berada di bawah manusia. Sungguh memalukan. _Vampire_ yang diakui sebagai bangsawan yang tinggal di kastil, harus meminta belas kasihan dari manusia hanya demi setetes darah? Apalagi sampai menyerang manusia, mencuri darah dari manusia. Perilaku tak terpuji, seperti itukah _Vampire_? Memalukan sekali, pantaslah meski bisa menang dari klan lain, tetapi mereka tak akan bisa pernah menang dari manusia. Hanya makhluk imitasi peniru manusia._

_Begitu pula dengan _Werewolf_, keadaan mereka hampir sama dengan _Vampire_. Hanya saja, kuakui bahwa _Vampire_ jauh lebih sopan dibandingkan _Werewolf_. _

_Lantas apa aku akan membanggakan _Rusionette_? Tentu tidak, justru aku mengakui bahwa aku juga sama rendahnya, bahkan kelebihanku sebagai seorang _Rusionette_ hanya darah yang kumiliki dan racun yang kusembunyikan di balik rambutku. Rambut perak yang kusembunyikan di warna pirang keemasan ini. Aku bodoh, tak berguna, ribut, idiot, dan lainnya. Semata-mata hanya agar manusia terhibur, terhibur dengan segala tingkah bodohku._

_Meski begitu, aku masih tak habis pikir, apa gunanya umat manusia mencari sesuatu tentang makhluk _fantasy_? Adakah gunanya bagi manusia? Berbeda dengan _Rusionette, Mermaid, Vampire_, ataupun _Werewolf_. Bukan hal yang aneh apabila sesama makhluk _fantasy_ rendahan macam kami saling mencari tahu mengenai informasi dari klan lain, semua semata-mata agar dapat memenangkan peperangan yang telah berlangsung semenjak makhluk _fantasy_ semacam kami diciptakan._

_Aku tak tahu apakah manusia yang terlalu bodoh hingga menciptakan makhluk semacam kami yang dapat membahayakan hidup mereka, ataukah mereka yang terlalu kreatif. Seberapa kerasnya aku mencari tahu, yang dapat kuketahui hanyalah itu sifat dasar manusia._

_Sayang sekali aku hanyalah boneka, boneka hidup yang dikendalikan oleh suatu program. Aku tak akan memahami hal semacam itu. Secara _simple_-nya, aku hidup dengan semacam insting tanpa emosi sepenuhnya layaknya manusia. _

_Sebagai _Rusionette_, aku tak dapat mengurungkan niatku untuk menjaga manusia dari terkaman makhluk _fantasy_ lain. Karena itulah tugas sebagai _Rusionette_. Lagipula aku tak ingin menjadi makhluk durhaka, yang seenaknya meninggalkan manusia demi keselamatan sendiri seperti _Rusionette_ lain._

_Aku tak peduli meski harus menjadi pengkhianat. Sombongkah aku? Seenaknya sekali? Ya, aku memang sombong dan selalu seenaknya sendiri, dan aku bangga akan hal itu. _

_Kuharap aku tak bertemu dengan makhluk _fantasy_ lain selain Vampire tadi untuk hari ini._

_**xXx**_

"Naruto? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di situ?"

Naruto terhenyak, nyaris saja pensil di tangannya terjatuh. Cepat-cepat ia menyembunyikan buku catatan kecil di tangannya ke balik jaketnya, barulah ia menengok ke belakang, di mana Gaara tengah berdiri menatapnya curiga. Sungguh hal ini benar-benar berita buruk.

"Y-yo ..., G-Gaara ...," sapa Naruto disertai tawa garing, cengiran tak lupa tersungging. Berharap Gaara tak curiga dan melihatnya sedari tadi.

"Jangan berbohong, Naruto."

Oh, itu tak terkabul. Cengiran Naruto menghilang, wajahnya mulai memucat. Mampuslah ia, bagaimana nasibnya jika Gaara melihat tulisannya tadi?! Pasti Gaara akan mengomelinya habis-habisan semalaman suntuk karena catatan itu akan berakibat fatal jika diketahui makhluk _fantasy_ lain! Hih! Cukup sudah Naruto trauma dengan ancaman pasir milik Gaara!

"Ehem. Naruto, kau mendengarku ..., 'kan?" Tepat pada kata terakhir, suara Gaara terdengar seperti bisikan kecil, seolah mengancam jika Naruto tidak segera mengakui perbuatannya barusan.

Rasa takut menghampiri Naruto, sungguh ia tak menyangka Gaara akan memergokinya berada di taman! Bukankah Gaara tadi sedang tidur dengan lelapnya? Naruto sudah memastikan dengan baik saat berencana akan ke taman, lantas kenap—oh ..., suara desiran pasir mulai terdengar ...

"Baiklah ..., aku mengaku ... Aku kemari untuk melihat bunga _snowdrop_ ...," tutur Naruto, mengakui setengah dari rencananya datang ke taman ini. Hei! Yang penting tidak berbohong, 'kan? Meski begitu, Naruto hanya dapat kembali berharap bahwa Gaara tak menyadari _note_ yang disembunyikannya tadi.

Mata kanan Gaara menyipit, "Oya? Kenapa harus malam-malam begini?" tanya Gaara.

/Yeah!/ Naruto menarik napas, "Kupikir ..., bunganya akan terlihat lebih indah jika dilihat saat malam hari. Makanya ..." Ucapan Naruto terputus, ia menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan jemari telunjuknya.

Melihat itu, Gaara memejamkan kedua matanya dan menghela napas panjang. Naruto menelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat hembusan napas Gaara, ujung bibirnya terangkat, menunjukkan cengirannya.

Sungguh sabar sekali Gaara, mendapat tugas mengurus anak semacam Naruto tentunya membutuhkan banyak sekali kantong kesabaran. Bayangkan, keluar malam-malam tanpa izin. Untung saja Gaara menyadari Naruto yang mengendap-endap keluar dari apartemen, dan mengikutinya secara diam-diam dari belakang.

Siapa sangka, dia kemari untuk melihat bunga dan menulis segala curhatannya tentang makhluk _fantasy_. Hanya untuk itu! Oh, Gaara sangat bersyukur dia bisa memendam amarahnya. Jika orang lain, entah bagaimana nantinya. Bukan, yang harus dikhawatirkan bukan Naruto, melainkan seberapa stresnya pengurus Naruto nanti?

Sungguh keajaiban Gaara dapat bertahan bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Benar-benar. Bagaimana jika mendadak kau diserang? Setidaknya jangan lupa untuk mengajakku, kau tahu bahayanya dunia manusia bagi kita, 'kan?" keluh Gaara, ia beranjak menghampiri Naruto.

Bibir Naruto mengerucut, "Oh, ayolah, Gaara. Hanya sebentar saja tak apa-apa, 'kan? Lagipula hanya makhluk bodoh yang masih mau menggunakan cara licik semacam itu di zaman modern seperti ini," sungut Naruto sebal, ia bergeser agar Gaara dapat duduk di sampingnya.

Kening Gaara mengerut sembari duduk di kursi taman, segera ia menegur, "Makhluk yang kau sebut bodoh itulah pimpinan kita, Naruto. Tidak, bahkan semua pemimpin klan. Kau tak ingin mendapat masalah lagi karena ucapanmu itu, 'kan?"

"Memang tidak, tetapi tetap saja aku benci itu ...," sambung Naruto, masih cemberut.

Gaara memutar kedua bola matanya. Mulai, deh. Seringkali Gaara heran, kenapa Naruto tak pernah jera dalam mengejek klannya sendiri atau bisa dibilang semua makhluk _fantasy_? Yang lucu, Naruto tak segan-segan mengatai dirinya sendiri dan mungkin jauh melebihi parahnya ejekannya pada makhluk lain. Tak mengaku bahwa dirinya lebih baik, justru mengakui bahwa dirinya bahkan lebih rendah dari yang diejeknya. Apa maunya Naruto, sih?

Bahkan Gaara yakin, pasti apa yang ditulis Naruto pada _note_ yang disembunyikannya tadi berisi hal yang sama. Terakhir kali Gaara ingat, klan _Rusionette_ digemparkan oleh selembar catatan yang berisi tulisan Naruto. Itu adalah hal terakhir yang tak ingin Gaara ingat seumur hidupnya—lagi.

"Hei, Gaara. Boleh aku izin sekolah untuk beberapa hari?" pinta Naruto mendadak, mengejutkan Gaara dari pemikirannya.

"Huh? Untuk apa?" tanya Gaara heran,tak biasanya Naruto minta izin. Bukankah biasanya langsung bolos saja? Tumben sekali, ada angin apa memangnya?

Naruto terkekeh, "Ada yang ingin kupastikan, dan aku ingin kau membantuku, Gaara. Tenang saja, aku tak akan mencoba hal yang aneh-aneh seperti memanjat tembok perbatasan seperti dulu kok," jawab Naruto santai.

Sekali lagi, kening Gaara mengerut, "Memang apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Gaara lagi.

Kali ini, Naruto tersenyum sebelum menyahut, "Nanti juga tahu. Kita mulai dari membongkar semua sejarah makhluk _fantasy_ selain _Rusionette_."

_**~xXx~**_

_Zaman dahulu kala, ada beberapa mitos mengenai makhluk aneh yang kini dikenal dengan nama Putri Duyung. Makhluk ini memiliki bentuk tubuh yang sangat aneh. Dari bagian atas, menyerupai wujud manusia, tetapi bagian bawahnya seperti ekor ikan. Banyak yang berpendapat bahwa makhluk ini tinggal di dasar laut, bahkan ada yang menyebarkan cerita adanya kerajaan di dasar laut yang dalam. _

_Selama bertahun-tahun pula, ada kepercayaan yang terjadi di kalangan pelaut. Menurut kisah, apabila salah seorang awak kapal yang melihat wujud putri duyung, maka itu merupakan pertanda buruk. Karena kemunculannya, menandakan akan adanya badai, kapal karam, serangan dari hewan laut, dan hal berbahaya lain. Mereka terancam akan mati tenggelam!_

_Namun, di satu sisi, ada pula yang mengisahkan bahwa putri duyung adalah makhluk yang memiliki sifat baik dan pemurah. Bukan suatu makhluk yang berbahaya ataupun menakutkan._

_Menurut penelitian, kisah tentang putri duyung yang pertama adalah makhluk yang selalu menggoda para pelaut. Jika sampai tergoda, maka akan mengalami musibah dan bahkan kematian yang terjadi disebabkan oleh lautan. Hal itu menyebabkan masyarakat menjadi sangat menghormati putri duyung, bahkan menyembahnya._

_Melalui perkembangan zaman, banyak yang menyebarkan cerita akan kepandaian putri duyung dalam menyanyi dan memainkan alat musik. Suara mereka yang begitu merdu akan membius para pelaut, semacam menghipnotis. Siapapun yang terbius, akan dibawa ke kerajaan dasar laut dan menjadi tawanan untuk selamanya._

_Lambat laun, berbagai kisah mengenai makhluk ini semakin mengilhami banyak sekali seniman di seluruh muka dunia. Banyak para pelukis yang menggambar wujud putri duyung, kebanyakan menyerupai sesosok perempuan cantik dengan rambut panjang entah lurus atau bergelombang disertai tubuh bagian bawah yang menyerupai ikan. Sungguh lukisan yang indah._

_Tak menutup kemungkinan para pengarang ikut terinspirasi, mereka ikut membuat berbagai macam cerita tentang putri duyung. Umumnya, putri duyung yang menjadi sumber itu digambarkan sebagai sosok makhluk yang baik hati. Dongeng-dongeng mengenai putri duyung tercipta, terkenal di kalangan anak-anak. Membuat mereka percaya adanya putri duyung di lautan sana, berenang di dasar laut yang dalam dengan ekornya._

_Seorang petualang ulung yang menemukan benua Amerika telah menulis dalam catatan perjalanannya mengarungi lautan yang luas. Dalam catatan tersebut, ia menulis bahwa dirinya melihat sosok tiga ekor putri duyung. Saat itu terjadi, ia tengah berlayar di lautan. Berbeda seperti dongeng yang sering diceritakan, duyung-duyung tersebut tidak cantik, meski wajahnya benar-benar menyerupai manusia. _

_Di lain tahun, seorang pelaut Inggris juga mengaku telah melihat sosok putri duyung. Ketika melihatnya, beliau juga sedang berlayar. Saat itulah makhluk itu muncul, bahkan menoleh ketika pelaut tersebut bersuara. Sayangnya, makhluk itu kembali menghilang ditelan oleh ombak._

_Ada pula seorang kapten kapal yang berkata ia juga pernah melihat seekor duyung tengah berenang di dekat kapalnya. Namun, awalnya ia mengira makhluk itu hanyalah seorang perempuan biasanya, tampaknya ia tak melihat bagian bawah makhluk itu._

_Tidak hanya mereka yang seringkali berada di lautan yang pernah melihat, ada pula seorang petani yang mengaku melihat putri duyung sedang duduk di jurang karang, berdekatan dengan tempat tinggal petani tersebut. Saat itu, putri duyung tersebut sedang menyisir rambutnya._

_Di Lautan Atlantik, suatu pantai, ada seekor makhluk aneh yang mati di sana. Kemungkinan, makhluk itu adalah putri duyung yang seringkali ramai dibicarakan. Para penduduk pun memakamkan makhluk tersebut._

_Dalam kisah lain, seorang anak telah membantu makhluk yang dicurigai makhluk yang sama dengan putri duyung. Hanya saja, kali ini wujudnya bukan perempuan, bahkan makhluk tersebut dikatakan sangat mengerikan. Makhluk tersebut terdampar di suatu pantai, ia terjebak dalam sebuah sampan. Anak itu memberinya makan dan minum, hingga membantunya pulang kembali ke asal dengan memakai sampan itu. Meskipun anak itu sempat ketakutan saat melihat wujud sosok tersebut._

_Begitu banyak kisah dan dongeng tentang putri duyung, hanya saja, benarkah sosoknya itu benar-benar nyata? Tak ada yang tahu, kalaupun ada yang melihatnya, akankah orang-orang percaya? Jika itu hanya berupa tulisan, orang-orang hanya akan menganggapnya dongeng. Jika itu berupa gambar, orang-orang akan berusaha menguak kepalsuan gambar. Ya, palsu. _

"Namun, saat ini, di tempat ini, sosok makhluk tersebut telah berevolusi. Bukti nyatanya, adalah Anda, benar?"

Garis melengkung tipis terlukis pada wajah seorang wanita, rambut hitam bergelombangnya bergerak mengikuti angin. Bersamaan dengan musik yang terdengar dari sebuah harpa koral dengan hiasan kerang, musik yang melantun dengan lembut. Sungguh, suara yang begitu indah.

"Hei, mau sampai kapan bernyanyi? Apa Anda mendengar kata-kataku tadi?" protes seseorang berambut hitam yang berdiri di belakang wanita tersebut.

"Oh? Kasar sekali, meski aku sudah menjaga saudaramu?" balas wanita itu disertai tawa kecil.

Orang itu menelengkan kepalanya, "Aku berterima kasih untuk itu, tetapi saat ini beda topik utama. Nona, bisa untuk tidak melenceng dari topik utama urusan kita, 'kan?"

Wanita itu menghembuskan napas panjang, "Are are, meski begitu, tetap saja intinya ini tentang saudaramu itu, 'kan? Eh, Kuroi?"

Orang yang dipanggil dengan nama Kuroi itu terkekeh geli, "Meski begitu, Naruto tak pernah tahu namaku. Lagipula hanya aku yang pernah melihat wajahnya, dia mana pernah melihat wajahku. Rahasiakan darinya, ya," pinta Kuroi.

"Jika kau bukan keturunan dari Shares, aku tak akan sudi menuruti permintaanmu." Wanita itu tersenyum.

Kuroi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Oh, ayolah. Sebagai duyung, hanya Anda yang pernah berhubungan dengan Shares. Hebatnya, masih hidup dan awet muda," goda Kuroi.

Wanita itu berdecak, "Anak muda, jaga mulutmu. Ingat, aku menurutimu karena kau keturunan Shares. Jika tidak, semenjak tadi kau sudah terbius nyanyianku."

Kuroi hanya menyunggingkan cengiran kecil, "Coba saja," tantang Kuroi.

"Anak nakal."

"Kuanggap itu pujian."

Wanita itu menghembuskan napas panjang, telinganya yang menyerupai sirip bergerak. "Sudahlah, percuma berdebat denganmu," katanya, menyerah.

Sekali lagi, Kuroi terkekeh geli, "Oke, tolong pantau Naruto, ya. Jika dugaanku benar, pasti ia akan terpikir untuk meneruskan jejak Charys."

"Hm~" Wanita itu memicingkan kedua mata merahnya, "Kapan kau akan bilang alasannya? Apa ramalan itu akan terjadi?" tanya wanita itu, telinganya kembali bergerak. Kali ini, Kuroi bergeming untuk beberapa saat, barulah kemudian ia tersenyum kecil.

"Karena di salah satu catatan kuno, ada tulisan Shares."

Senyuman, terganti dengan seringaian.

"Tentang kebencian seseorang, pada kaumnya sendiri."

_**xXx**_

_Sudah bukan hal baru jika mendengar nama _Werewolf_. Bukan hal aneh lagi jika seseorang mengisahkan cerita tentang manusia yang dapat berubah menjadi serigala, cerita ini bahkan dapat ditemukan di berbagai negara di seluruh dunia._

_Terlebih, kisah mengenai _Werewolf_ seringkali ditemukan di catatan-catatan Yunani kuno. Makhluk ini juga dikenal dengan nama _Lycan_._

_Di dalam Literatur kuno _Herodotus_, dalam bukunya yang berjudul _Histories_, pernah menulis mengenai _Neuri_. _Neuri_ adalah sebuah suku yang berdiam di timur laut Scythia, di mana penduduknya berubah menjadi serigala setiap sembilan tahun. _

_Di dalam mitologi Yunani kuno, raja Arcadia yang bernama Lycaon disebutkan telah diubah menjadi serigala oleh dewa Zeus akibat mengorbankan dan memakan daging anaknya sendiri. Oleh karena itu, nama Lycaon kemudian menurunkan kata Lycanthropy yang dikenal saat ini._

Cendikiawan Roma, Pliny the Elder_, juga pernah menceritakan seseorang yang berubah menjadi seekor serigala setelah memakan isi perut seorang anak kecil. _

_Selain itu, Gaius Petronius menulis dalam bukunya mengenai _Niceros_, yang menyaksikan temannya berubah menjadi serigala. Ketika ia mencari sahabatnya, ia menemukannya tengah melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan menaruhnya di pinggir jalan. Kemudian, sahabatnya itu membuat lingkaran dengan urin di sekeliling pakaiannya yang tergeletak. Tiba-tiba, sahabatnya berubah menjadi serigala, melolong keras dan berlari memasuki hutan._

_Meskipun lebih banyak ditemukan di Eropa, kisah mengenai _Werewolf_ juga bisa ditemukan di wilayah luar Eropa. Di kalangan suku Indian Amerika, makhluk serupa dikenal dengan nama _Skin Walker_. Di Turki, disebut dengan nama _Turkadam_. Lalu, di Amerika tengah, dikenal dengan nama _Nagual_. _

_Dari seluruh kisah mengenai _Werewolf_,umumnya dikatakan pada saat bulan memantulkan sinar mentari seluruhnya, yakni purnama, seorang manusia, dalam kondisi tertentu akan berubah menjadi serigala. Tubuhnya akan menjadi tinggi dan kuat, kedua matanya bersinar terang seperti hewan pada umumnya. Kulit yang kasar, ditumbuhi rambut yang lebat. _

_Dari beberapa kepercayaan, ada yang mengatakan _Werewolf_ dapat dibunuh denga menggunakan peluru perak. Ada pula yang bilang seorang manusia dapat berubah menjadi _Werewolf_ apabila ada seekor _Werewolf_ yang menggigitnya. Bahkan ada kepercayaan, seseorang menjadi _Werewolf_ karena kutukan. _

"Jika memang ada pertanyaan yang masuk di akal, maka pertanyaannya adalah **mengapa begitu banyak kisah peperangan antara **_**Werewolf**_** dan **_**Vampire**_?"

Seorang pria yang mengenakan topeng rubah tengah menyeringai licik, terlihat jelas dari bagian mulutnya yang tidak tertutupi oleh topeng. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah buku catatan kuno, gambar serigala yang menjadi cover depannya sudah nyaris tak terlihat lagi.

Sementara itu, di belakangnya, berdiri seorang pemuda yang juga mengenakan sebuah topeng. Namun, topengnya berbentuk luak. Sama seperti pria yang mengenakan topeng rubah tadi, bagian mulutnya juga tidak tertutupi oleh topeng.

"Oi, Kyuubi, tanpa kau tanyakan itu, kau sudah mengetahui jawabannya, 'kan?" tegur pemuda itu.

Pria yang dipanggil 'Kyuubi' itu mendecih sebal, ia melirik ke belakangnya. "Berisik sekali kau ini, Shukaku. Tidak bisa diam saja apa? Suka-suka aku, 'kan?" cetus Kyuubi, membela diri.

Pemuda yang bernama Shukaku itu menghela napas panjang, "Sudah kubilang, panggil aku Ichibi, jangan sebut nama asliku lagi, Kyuubi."

"Oh, maaf. Aku lupa," sahut Kyuubi santai. Tak ayal membuat perempatan muncul di kening Shukaku, ia memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Kyuubi, sudah bosan hidup, ya?" tanya Shukaku, terdengar jelas ia sedang menahan amarah dari nada suaranya yang terdengar pelan nan dalam.

"Masih, tuh. Aku belum puas jika belum menendang bokong Si Keriput itu," jawab Kyuubi sekenanya.

Kening Shukaku mengerut, "Maksudmu anggota Akatsuki yang pernah kau temui waktu itu?" terka Shukaku.

Kyuubi menjawabnya dengan anggukan, tangannya sibuk menyimpan buku kuno tadi.

"Hm~" Shukaku bersandar di salah satu pohon, "Kau tak terima kalah darinya?"

JLEB!

Tak perlu dua kali mengulang kalimat Shukaku, sebilah kunai sudah menancap di dekat kepalanya. Beruntung sekali Shukaku sempat merasakan hawa bahaya dan menghindar, atau di wajahnya akan tercipta lubang.

"Kutiru ucapanmu, Ichibi. Apa kau sudah bosan hidup?" tanya Kyuubi balik, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Shukaku.

"Tidak. Maaf."

Kyuubi mendengus kasar, pria itu bangkit berdiri. "Nah ..., sekarang ...," ucapnya setengah berbisik, "waktunya untuk berburu." Kyuubi menyeringai seperti iblis, lidahnya menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Er ... Kyuubi?" panggil Shukaku sembari menghampiri Kyuubi, "memangnya kita akan mencari makhluk apa?" tanya Shukaku.

Kyuubi bergeming beberapa saat, lalu melirik ke arah Shukaku, "Makhluk misterius yang ada di lautan, dekat suatu pantai di Inggris," jawab Kyuubi.

Makhluk? Tumben Kyuubi menyebut makhluk, biasanya langsung memberi julukan konyol pada sesuatu. Untungnya Kyuubi tahu arah pikiran Shukaku, dan segera menjelaskan.

"Dulu, ada kabar angin dari seorang penduduk kota kecil di Inggris, rumahnya terletak di tepi pantai. Suatu pagi, dia berjalan-jalan ke pantai. Pantai tersebut tak terlalu luas karena tertutup oleh bukit karang. Untuk masuk, seseorang harus melewati pintu besi yang tinggi. Selain itu, pada musim dingin, pintu itu dikunci dengan gembok."

Shukaku mengerutkan kening, hei, darimana Kyuubi mengetahui kabar ini? Pria yang hobi tiduran sambil membaca atau mengurung diri di ruangannya? Oh, sungguh misteri yang sulit dipecahkan. Kyuubi hanya menyeringai dan kembali melanjutkannya.

"Pagi itu, pintu gerbang ditutup. Penduduk itu memasuki pantai melewati belakang rumahnya, lalu memanjat pagar batu karang yang tidak begitu tinggi. Pantai yang terhampar, sungguh indah sekali dilihat di pagi hari. Namun, ketika itu, ada yang lebih menarik perhatiannya."

"Huh? Apa? Ada hiu terdampar di sana?" terka Shukaku, Kyuubi terkekeh.

"Lebih dari itu, beberapa bekas tapak kaki."

"Hah?" Shukaku menelengkan kepalanya, "Apanya yang lebih? Itu, sih, biasa. Paling seperti Bigfoot itu, 'kan?"

Kyuubi menggeleng, "Tidak, bodoh. Tapak itu bentuknya seperti tapak kaki kuda, tapi besar sekali! Selain itu, tapak itu masuk begitu dalam di pasir, seolah pemilik tapak kaki itu sangat berat."

"Oh ..., oke, itu lebih tepat disebut Dino ...," ulang Shukaku.

Kyuubi nyengir, "Yang mengherankan, tapak itu jelas sekali. Tak ada pasir-pasir yang berguguran di sekelilingnya. Jarak antara satu tapak dengan yang lainnya, kurang lebih sekitar 180 cm. Ditambah lagi, tapak itu bermula dari batu karang, menurun, dan langsung menuju lautan. Satu arah, ke lautan. Seakan-akan, makhluk tersebut hanya menuju ke lautan, dan tidak kembali lagi ...," sambung Kyuubi dengan nada suara yang sengaja dipelankan.

"..." Shukaku mulai menelan ludah.

"Tak ada yang mengetahui wujudnya. Mungkinkah makhluk laut? Tetapi, memangnya ada di antara ikan-ikan bersirip itu yang memiliki kaki sebesar itu? Jika memang binatang darat, seharusnya kembali. Namun, hingga sekarang, tak ada tanda-tanda kembalinya makhluk itu."

Wajah Shukaku sudah memucat, "Oi, Kyuubi ... Kau tak bermaksud ...?" ucapan Shukaku terputus, pastilah Kyuubi tahu kelanjutannya.

Benar saja, cengiran Kyuubi melebar, "Tepat sekali~ kita akan berburu itu~ lagipula pasti asyik mencari sambil menyelam."

"Menyesal aku ikut denganmu ..."

Kyuubi tetap mempertahankan cengirannya, berwajah sok polos. Tentu ia tahu, Shukaku sangat benci berdekatan dengan air, ia lebih suka padang pasir yang panas membara. Tak ada salahnya ia iseng, 'kan?

"Ayolah~ daripada padang pasir, lebih enak di dalam laut," bujuk Kyuubi riang.

"Che! Aku tak mau! Lagipula untuk apa memburu sesuatu yang tidak jelas?" tolak Shukaku.

"Hm~" Kyuubi bergumam, "sudah jelas, bukan?"

"Huh? Apanya?"

Kali ini, cengiran Kyuubi terganti dengan seringaian.

"Tak ada ampun bagi anjing kampung dan kelelawar bau penghisap darah yang berani mendekatinya."

_**xXx**_

_Meski zaman sudah begitu maju, bukan berarti peperangan telah terhenti. Di permukaan bumi ini, selalu ada tempat yang belum terjamah. Bahkan ada pula tempat yang diperkirakan memiliki penunggu, hanya digunakan sebagai tempat hiburan. Begitu banyak turis yang mendatangi tempat semacam itu._

_Semakin lama, semakin banyak bangunan yang memenuhi bumi. Banyak manusia yang terbuai akan kenikmatan teknologi, banyaknya ilmu pengetahuan, pekerjaan, hiburan, dan lainnya._

_Namun, di balik itu semua, adakah manusia yang menyadari adanya peperangan yang selalu terjadi di antara mereka, makhluk yang memiliki wujud mengerikan, stamina, kekuatan, dan banyak lagi. Bertarung demi mendapatkan kekuasaan, kebebasan, sumber daya, ilmu, hingga masalah pribadi yang sering menjadi faktor peperangan. _

_Tak ada yang mau mengalah, masing-masing memiliki tempat perangnya sendiri. Tergantung persetujuan dari lawan._

_Salah satunya, peperangan hebat antara _Werewolf_ melawan _Vampire_. Banyak sekali yang mengakui peperangan di antara kedua pihak itu adalah perang yang paling mengerikan dan terhebat. Memakan banyak korban, dengan pihak _Vampire_ yang selalu menjadi pemenang. _

_Setidaknya, itulah yang terjadi di saat _Rusionette_ belum mengenal emosi dan belajar berpikir. Kini, sudah bukan hal aneh lagi jika ada pihak ketiga. Sebagai boneka, _Rusionette_ tak bisa dianggap remeh. Sekuat apapun _Vampire_, tak akan berdaya di hadapan manusia. Boneka penipu ulung seperti _Rusionette_, bukan hal yang sulit membuat _Vampire_ kewalahan. _

_Licik? Oh, lupakan, itu tak tertulis dalam larangan perang. Terlebih, racun yang dimiliki _Rusionette_ juga tak dapat dianggap remeh._

_Jangan lupakan para duyung, siren, dan peliharaan mereka, Kraken. Perairan bukan hanya ada di laut yang luas, bukan tanpa alasan danau di daratan dapat direbut paksa._

_Ada pula ras yang berperang dengan cara yang lebih modern. Mereka melakukan penyamaran, meniru manusia, meniru tingkah lakunya. Sebagai seorang manusia, tentu sama sekali tidak menjadi hal aneh lagi jika ada mendengar kata perusahaan, bukan?_

_Sekarang, nyaris perhatian pada wilayah telah teralihkan. Salahkan manusia yang mengambil begitu banyak peran di bumi, nyaris saja makhluk _fantasy_ seperti mereka tersingkir. _

_Kekuasaan masih menjadi incaran, tetapi yang paling diutamakan adalah informasi dari lain pihak. Meski hanya satu kata, kata tersebut dapat digunakan untuk menggulingkan salah satu ras. Kurang berharga apalagi? Hal ini bukan hal sepele, segala macam cara dihalalkan hanya untuk mendapatkan info._

_Bersyukurlah para manusia pun ada yang tertarik pada beberapa makhluk _fantasy_, hingga menulis berbagai macam hal tentang mereka. Jika tak bisa mencuri info dari lawan, curi dari makhluk yang lebih pintar dari mereka. Walaupun cara ini tetap tak bisa dibilang mudah, tentu sulit menyembunyikan diri di tengah-tengah manusia, 'kan? Sepandai-pandainya tupai terbang, pada akhirnya tetap akan terjatuh._

_Tidak bagi _Rusionette_, tentunya. Oh, bukan, jangan pernah mengira mereka bersikap baik dengan cara bergaul dengan manusia. Justru sebaliknya. Ingatkah bahwa mereka adalah boneka penipu ulung? Terima hati, curi jantungnya._

_Berbeda dengan ras lain yang memiliki harga diri tinggi seperti werewolf, tentu mereka tak akan sudi meniru. Untunglah _Rusionette_ lebih licik dan cerdik dalam menipu, harga diri bukan masalah. Yang menjadi masalah adalah resiko terancam akan ketahuan manusia, ditambah umur yang tidak panjang._

_Meski beberapanya ada yang memilih untuk berkhianat._

"Aaaargh! Kenapa dari semua sejarah, hanya sejarah _Rusionette_ melulu yang paling lengkap?!"

Gaara memutar kedua bola matanya, tak terkira kapas yang digunakan untuk menyumbat telinganya tak berfungsi dengan baik, atau memang suara Naruto yang terlalu keras _volume_-nya? Kenapa anak yang satu ini tetap saja tak bisa diam meski sedang mengerjakan sesuatu? Apa dia tidak serius? Oh, Gaara tak yakin.

"Tanpa kujawab tentu kau tahu, 'kan?" tanya Gaara, lelah juga bersabar terus-menerus. Mau dilawan, yang ada hanya menambah penat.

Naruto merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja, buku kuno bertebaran di atas meja. "Justru itu, ada bagian yang tidak kumengerti, Gaara! Yang menjengkelkan, meski sudah kubaca berulang kali, tetap saja tidak ada sejarah lengkap dari semua buku-buku tua ini," gerutu Naruto jengkel, nyaris saja ia akan membuang buku di tangannya jika saja Gaara tidak mengancamnya sebelum membongkar semua buku kuno.

Gaara menghembuskan napas panjang, "Memangnya apa yang tidak kau mengerti, Naruto?" tanya Gaara.

Naruto hanya melirik Gaara sekilas, namun tetap menjawabnya, "Mengapa keturunan Charys bisa tetap hidup meskipun Charys dikatakan meninggal di maskas kelelawar bau?"

Mendengar itu, Gaara bergeming, keningnya mengerut mencoba mencerna pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto sendiri hanya diam, menunggu jawaban dari Gaara. Benar juga, kenapa, ya? Jika Shares, bisa saja mempunyai keturunan, sedangkan Charys? Semestinya tak ada keturunan Charys, kalaupun ada, pastilah akan menjadi incaran para _Vampire_. Meski begitu tetap ada kabar burung tentang keturunan Charys yang turun temurun selalu muncul setiap beberapa tahun sekali.

Gaara menarik sebuah kursi, duduk di hadapan Naruto. "Tunggu dulu, Naruto," kata Gaara, "apa hubungannya dengan hal yang tidak kau mengerti itu?" tanya Gaara.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, sebelah tangannya menopang dagu. "Hoh, karena semua sejarah ini hanya berdasarkan sejarah umum. Tentu terkecuali, hanya sejarah _Rusionette_ saja yang berkembang, tentunya tak masalah jika sesama _Rusionette_ diperbolehkan mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang bangsanya sendiri. Lucunya, semua itu berasal dari penelitian Charys dan Shares, yang sengaja diubah menjadi teka-teki."

Gaara mengangguk paham, "Lalu? Ada alasan lain?" tanya Gaara lagi.

Naruto menelengkan kepalanya, "Alasan lain, karena kita, para _Rusionette_, memiliki IQ yang terbatas."

"Terbatas?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Walau bagaimanapun, boneka tetaplah boneka. Tak mungkin Charys dapat meneliti sejauh itu, bahkan adiknya sampai mengakui semua penelitiannya juga menyambung dari eksperimen Charys yang terhenti karena kematian Charys. Darimana Charys bisa membuat kesimpulan secepat itu? Bahkan dalam waktu yang singkat," sambung Naruto, sekali lagi membuat Gaara bergeming.

"Karena itulah, aku ingin tahu ... Benarkah Charys melakukannya sendirian?"

_**xXx**_

_**To Be Continue**_

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A/N**: Pertama, saya minta maaf karena terlalu lama update. Alasannya, bahan-bahan untuk fic ini kurang. Sementara dari Internet saja, saya kurang mendapat bahan yang cukup. Oleh karena itu, saya terpaksa menunggu sampai libur panjang—lagi—karena tempat bahan fanfic ini ada di rumah orangtua. Saya tak bisa sembarangan karena nantinya fic ini jadi tidak masuk akal.

Kedua, mungkin di chapter ini, ada kalimat yang menjengkelkan, ya ...? Terutama di awal chapter ... Oke, itu memang sengaja dilakukan. Tetapi, itu saya lakukan karena saya ingin menunjukkan kebencian Naruto. Ya ..., mengetik kalimatnya juga sulit, memerankan diri sebagai 'Naruto' di fic ini menyulitkan. Sebagai boneka, Naruto hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa dirinya bangga menjadi boneka yang bisa melindungi manusia dan membenci makhluk fantasy(saya menggunakan kata ini agar mudah dimengerti) yang berlaku jahat pada manusia(di fic ini, ya). Kenapa Naruto membenci Rusionette, karena menurutnya Rusionette berkhianat.

Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf.

**P.S:** Saya sempat menggambar wujud makhluk duyung di fic ini. Meski karakternya berbeda dengan duyung yang muncul di fic ini.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Story By: **_**Rue Arclight Sawatari**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Rate: T**_

_**Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Action, Sci-Fi, Humor, Friend-Ship.**_

_**Warning: Typo, some mistakes EYD, OOC, **_**beberapa kalimat frontal**_**, Fanon, AU.**_

_**A/N: Hope you like, dan maaf jika ada yang tersinggung dengan kalimat di fic ini. Semua semata-mata hanya demi kelancaran Fic.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Rusionette**_

_**xXx**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Hei, tahukah kau tentang __**cinta**__?_

_Apa itu __**cinta**__?_

_Apakah itu sebuah nama? Nama apa? Bendakah itu? Atau nama seseorang? Kenapa seorang orang selalu mengucap kata cinta? Sebenarnya apa itu cinta? Apa yang hebat dari kata itu? Lima huruf yang bukan hal asing lagi di kalangan manusia. Entah untuk laki-laki, perempuan, tua, muda, anak-anak, hingga dewasa. Semuanya merasakannya, mereka mengetahuinya, dapat memahaminya._

Kuroi menyalakan lampu lilin, beberapa buah buku sudah berada di sampingnya. Tak percuma ia menyelam ke dalam lautan cukup lama bersama makhluk aneh yang sejenis dengannya untuk mendapatkan buku-buku catatan yang sudah berumur cukup lama. Meskipun begitu, kini ia terpaksa menyelimuti dirinya. Memang, menyelam di malam hari bukanlah ide bagus meski ada tujuan yang penting. Tak bisa diukur seberapa rendah suhunya.

Di dalam gubuk tua ini, Kuroi mendekam dalam mantel hitamnya. Mencoba menghalau rasa dingin yang menusuk, baru kali ini ia merasa sangat kedinginan. Sungguh ia tak habis pikir kenapa makhluk perairan bisa tahan berada di lautan dalam yang begitu dingin. Apa karena dia makhluk darat, ya?

Kuroi mengerutkan alisnya saat menyadari buku itu berdebu, bahkan ia sampai terbatuk saat menepuk-nepuk debu di _cover_ bukunya. Oi, oi, apa tidak salah? Bukannya buku ini tersimpan di dalam air? Kenapa bisa berdebu? Jika berpasir, sepertinya masih masuk di akal. Oh, sudahlah, dipikirkan juga tak berguna.

"Baiklah, coba kita lihat ... Apakah benar buku ini benar-benar buku catatan harian Charys yang diberikan Shares pada temannya?" gumam Kuroi, pemuda itu mulai membuka lembar pertama buku tersebut.

**~xXx~**

_Hari ini, seharusnya aku pergi ke _laboratorium_ seperti biasa setelah menjadi pengasuh anak-anak manusia. Sedangkan Shares, berbelanja untuk mengisi bahan makanan. _

_Namun, Shares mendadak demam, mungkin karena ia kelelahan terlalu banyak bekerja. Oleh karena itu, aku yang menggantikannya berbelanja, sekaligus mencari beberapa buah kayu bakar untuk perapian di rumah. Tak lupa, aku menyempatkan diri untuk menyampaikan pesan dari Shares untuk atasannya bahwa ia izin tak masuk selama sakit, juga melapor dan meminta izin pada mereka._

_Usai membereskan rumah dan menyusun bahan makanan di dapur, aku pergi ke hutan. Hihihi~ tak kusangka ternyata pergi ke hutan asyik juga. Banyak tumbuhan dan bunga-bunga liar, terkadang hewan-hewan kecil juga bermunculan. Sayang sekali Shares selalu melarangku masuk ke hutan. Padahal aku kakaknya._

_**~xXx~**_

_Shares masih sakit, untungnya bahan makanan dan kayu bakar masih banyak. Tapi aku harus merawatnya, tak mungkin kutinggalkan dia sendirian. Apalagi Shares sangat rewel jika harus makan bubur, nantinya kurang asin, ingin yang ada potongan ayamnya. Huh, seperti anak kecil saja, padahal dia sendiri sering meledekku terlalu kekanakan._

_Selepas mengerjakan tugasku sebagai pengasuh, akan kubeli obatnya di apotek. Semoga saja dia cepat sembuh._

_Oh, aku juga harus meminta izin._

_**~xXx~**_

_Akhirnya Shares sembuh juga, meski begitu ia masih harus istirahat. Mungkin besok atau lusa, ia sudah sembuh total. Baguslah, aku senang ia cepat sembuh._

_Hihihi, sepertinya Shares malu karena aku merawatnya._

_Hm ..., berhubung kayu bakar di rumah sudah hampir habis, aku harus kembali ke hutan lagi. Uh, tapi siang-siang begini malah hujan deras, bahkan terus-menerus hujan hingga sore! Malam baru reda, tetapi akibatnya udara menjadi lebih dingin dari malam-malam sebelumnya._

_Dengan memakai scarf tebal, aku memasuki hutan. Sebenarnya Shares sudah melarangku dan berusaha mencegahku, tapi nantinya Shares akan kedinginan. Uh! Awalnya seram sekali, aku sempat ketakutan dan nyaris mengurungkan niatku._

_Ternyata aku mendapat pengalaman luar biasa! Meski tak dapat dipercaya. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih merasa bermimpi._

_Saat sedang sibuk mencari kayu kabar ..., hihi! Aku bertemu dengan seorang _Vampire_!_

_Mm ..., bukan bertemu, sih. Bisa dibilang, aku melihatnya dari jauh. Dari penampilannya, kurasa dia _Vampire_ jantan._

_Seperti yang dikabarkan, penampilan seorang _Vampire_ memang rupawan, tapi aku tak merasa bahwa ia berbahaya. Soalnya, saat itu aku melihatnya sedang menolong seekor tupai yang terluka. Berbeda sekali dengan _Vampire_ lain yang biasa diceritakan leluhur dan tetua._

_Entah kenapa aku malah memperhatikannya, mungkin karena aku terlalu heran ada _Vampire_ yang baik._

_Sayang, setelah menolong tupai itu, dia langsung pergi. Meski kecewa tak bisa melihatnya lebih lama, aku tetap berharap bisa melihatnya lagi. Mungkin nantinya bisa kutanyakan pada mereka._

_**~xXx~**_

_Sepertinya Shares mulai mengetahui hubunganku dengannya. Itu jelas, tidak kusangka Shares mengikutiku bertemu dengannya. Shares, jujur saja, sebagai kakakmu, aku kecewa karena kau membuntutiku._

_Meski begitu, aku lega dia tak tahu aku mulai berhubungan dengan _Vampire_ yang kulihat waktu itu._

_Oh, ya. _Vampire_ itu bernama Fred, Frederick._

_Seperti dugaanku sebelumnya, dia memang _Vampire_ yang baik._

_**~xXx~**_

_Wah, sepertinya sudah lama sekali aku tak menulis. Sudah berapa lama, ya?_

_Ngomong-ngomong ..._

_Aku lega, akhirnya Fred bisa diterima oleh penduduk. Meski hanya di desa ini. Walaupun begitu, aku berharap ... kedatangan Fred sebagai _Vampire_ di kalangan _Rusionette_ akan merubah pandangan mereka pada kaum _Vampire_._

_Aku yakin, ada juga _Vampire_ lain yang seperti Fred. Tidak beringas seperti yang sering dikisahkan dan ditakuti oleh _Rusionette_ lain, salah satunya Shares._

_Masih saja adikku itu gencar menyuruhku menjauhi Fred. Padahal Fred memang tak bermaksud jahat, dasar dia itu ..._

_~xXx~_

_Oh, ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku selalu merasa aneh jika bersama Fred? Apa karena aku merasa was-was berada di dekat _Vampire_? Tapi aku percaya padanya! Lagipula dia tak pernah berlaku jahat padaku!_

_Tapi kenapa ...?_

_Apa aku terkena penyakit seperti yang diguraukan Shares? Ah, tidak mungkin. Shares hanya berupaya segala hal untuk menjauhkanku dari Fred, mana mungkin benar-benar terjadi. Lantas kenapa? Oh, ini benar-benar membingungkan, aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku._

_Setiap kali bersama Fred, aku selalu merasa aneh, tubuhku terasa panas, padahal aku yakin tidak demam. Masa iya Fred menularkan penyakit seperti yang dibilang Shares? Ah! Tidak!_

_Selain itu, jika tidak bersama Fred, seringkali wajahnya terbayang, jantungku juga berdetak. Huwaaa! Terbayang lagi!_

_Apa, sih, sebenarnya? Masa kutukan? Berarti benar _Vampire_ itu bisa mengutuk? Tapi kenapa Fred mengutukku? Apa aku telah berbuat salah sampai membuatnya mengutukku?_

_**~ xXx~**_

"Hanya sampai sini?"

Kuroi mengerutkan keningnya, tak yakin pada buku di tangannya. Meskipun begitu, berapa kalipun ia membalik lembar-lembar halaman pada buku itu, memang hanya sedikit tulisan yang ada di dalamnya. Kuroi menutup buku di tangannya, ia menghela napas panjang sambil menatap langit-langit ruangan.

"Benar-benar mengecewakan, masa aku menyelam di lautan hanya untuk beberapa lembar tulisan? Bahkan isinya hanya tentang curhatan gadis biasa," gerutu Kuroi kesal dan kecewa, kemudian pemuda itu merenggangkan tubuhnya sambil berdiri.

"Kurasa aku perlu istirahat ...," gumam Kuroi, dengan santainya ia melempar asal-asalan buku di tangannya sambil melangkah keluar.

Dari gubuk kecil yang terlihat kumuh dan tak terawat, ternyata tak ada yang mengira bahwa itu menjadi tempat tinggal Kuroi. Bahkan musuh sekalipun. Meskipun begitu, Kuroi tetap bersiaga, tak mungkin akan selamanya gubuk miliknya ini selalu aman.

Kuroi menuruni anak tangga menuju tanah, dengan tenangnyaia berjalan di atas rerumputan menuju danau kecil berbekal cahaya dari sinar pantulan rembulan dan gemerlapnya kunang-kunang.

"Sungguh sayang jika hutan ini juga akan dibabat habis oleh manusia." Kuroi memejamkan matanya, terbayang kembali ingatannya saat melihat para manusia yang menebang pepohonan, menggundulkan hutan, merusaknya, membunuh tumbuhan penghasil oksigen yang dibutuhkan oleh mereka sendiri.

Sungguh Kuroi tak mengerti, kenapa manusia terus melakukan itu? Jika memang beralasan kekurangan tempat tinggal, kenapa tidak bunuh saja manusia yang menganggur? Atau manusia yang serakah akan harta. Mereka tak berguna! Lagipula, apa salahnya? Jumlah manusia sudah terlalu banyak, tak masalah jika disingkirkan satu per satu.

"Itulah salah satu hal yang menjadikan kita tak bisa bertemu, Naruto." Kuroi membuka kembali matanya, tepat di saat ia berhenti melangkah, berdiri di tepi danau sambil memperhatikan sekian banyaknya kunang-kunang berterbangan.

Sungguh indah, tak bisa dilukiskan. Cahaya lembut dari rembulan kembali terpantul dari danau, seperti cermin. Bunga-bunga liar yang mekar di malam hari ikut memperindah, menghiasi tepi danau. Suara serangga tak mau kalah, ikut serta memainkan suara seperti musik lembut.

Kuroi tak dapat membayangkan apabila seandainya danau ini menghilang, dilapisi oleh lantai keras yang dingin. Angin sejuk yang alami, diganti dengan angin buatan dari mesin. Harum segar rerumputan dan dedaunan, terganti dengan harum bau parfum buatan manusia.

Segalanya tak ada yang alami.

Itulah yang dibenci oleh Kuroi apabila ia harus berbaur di kalangan manusia, ia begitu benci saat-saat itu.

"Jika saja bukan karena aku harus menjagamu, aku tak akan pernah sudi berdekatan dengan manusia, Naruto ..."

Kedua mata Kuroi terpejam lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya, kali ini, terbayang wajah pemuda sebayanya yang berkulit tan dengan garis tanda lahir di pipi disertai rambut perak. Sungguh berbeda dengan kulitnya yang pucat dan rambut yang berwarna hitam.

"Kenapa kau harus membenci makhluk imitasi, Naruto ...? Apakah makhluk imitasi itu benar-benar rendahan ...? Apakah makhluk imitasi jauh lebih rendah dari manusia yang seenaknya menghancurkan alam, serakah, dan begitu bejat ..."

Tak sadar, mutiara bening mulai meleleh. Ibarat sungai, mengalir dari celah kecil, turun perlahan seperti air terjun. Hingga jatuh ke tanah seperti hujan. Di tengah-tengah keheningan malam, Kuroi bernyanyi, ditemani suara musik serangga.

_**Bintang-bintang di langit  
Apa kabar dirimu?  
Tempatmu tinggi di langit**_

_**Bintang-bintang di langit  
Apa kabar dirimu?**_

_**xXx**_

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya, malam ini ia terlalu malas untuk bangun. Rasanya ia masih terlalu lelah, pemuda itu masih ingin melanjutkan tidurnya yang nyenyak. Sungguh, bukankah dirinya sudah terlalu lihai menghindari peluru perak? Mengapa ia masih harus mengikuti pelatihan yang membosankan itu?

Oh, sudahlah. Tak berguna terus-menerus dipikirkan.

Dimulailah rutinitas sehari-hari Sasuke. Dimulai dari membersihkan diri dari sisa-sisa makan malamnya, mengganti bajunya dengan baju berwarna hitam kelam kebanggaannya, barulah dirinya beranjak keluar dari kamarnya.

Seperti biasa, suasana semarak nan ramai menjadi pemandangan sehari-hari. Sasuke memandang jijik pada makhluk sejenisnya yang sedang memakan hidangannya, cepat-cepat ia menambah laju langkahnya menuju bangunan tua yang cukup besar. Terletak di tengah-tengah hutan, sulur-sulur tanaman menghiasi sekitar.

Cih, Sasuke benci melihatnya. Ia lebih suka bangunan megah dengan dinding kaca, lantai keramik dingin, putih bersih. Seperti yang sering dilihatnya di antara bangunan kalangan manusia. Sungguh ia sangat kecewa saat sarannya untuk mengubah rupa bangunan di area ini ditolak para tetua.

Apa salahnya? Rasanya kuno dan terlantar sekali harus bertempat tinggal di daerah hutan belantara, begitu miris. Tak terhormat sama sekali. Curang sekali kaum manusia. Bahkan di malam hari, mereka sama sekali tak kegelapan karena bantuan cahaya buatan yang disebut 'lampu'.

Memang, Sasuke tahu jika berbuat sesuatu yang menyerupai manusia, takutnya populasi mereka akan diketahui oleh manusia. Itu berbahaya, ehem! Menurut para tetua. Huh, mereka hanya para orang-orang paruh baya yang penakut. Jika ketahuan, lawan saja! Habisi sekalian!

Terlalu banyak berpikir, tak sadar Sasuke berpapasan dengan seseorang.

"Selamat malam, Sasuke. Kau bangun cepat hari ini," salam rekan kerja Sasuke, tak lupa mengangkat tangannya sebagai isyarat. Sasuke nyaris tersentak, namun kembali memasang tampang datarnya, barulah ia membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan dan gumaman kecil.

"Hn."

"Huh, sombong sekali. Mentang-mentang kau yang meneruskan jejak leluhur kita," ledek rekan kerjanya.

"Jangan sampai kau menyebut nama pengkhianat itu, Neji," tegur Sasuke dingin.

Neji tersenyum geli, "Tentu tidak. Itu nama yang terlarang di sini, tak akan kusebut. Sana, kau sudah ditunggu para tetua. Katanya mata-mata kita sudah bertemu dengan wakil Rusionette," suruh Neji.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening, "Oh, sudah? Cepat sekali," komentar Sasuke.

Neji mengangkat bahunya, "Kudengar, wakil itu memang sengaja menampakkan diri."

"Pasti dia sangat bodoh ..." Sasuke memutar kedua permata obsidiannya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Neji.

"Jangan sampai bertengkar dengan para Tetua, ya~" pesan Neji dari kejauhan. Sasuke menjawabnya dengan decihan kesal, sukses membuat Neji kembali tertawa geli.

Kembali Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya, kali ini beda dengan keadaan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Tak membutuh waktu lama untuk mencapai bangunan, dengan agak terburu-buru, Sasuke memasuki bangunan. Jarang-jarang ada kabar bagus yang bisa didapat, kalaupun ada kabar, hanya kabar tak berguna. Menurut Sasuke.

Mendadak, Sasuke mengendus wangi masakan dari tengah-tengah ruangan. Hm ..., baru baunya, bau daging bakar. Tumben sekali, biasanya hanya bau daging mentah saja, mungkinkan terjadi sesuatu yang berbeda kali ini? Semacam ..., info baru mengenai lawan-lawan mereka?

BRAK!

Dengan begitu kasarnya, Sasuke mendobrak pintu keras-keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi dentuman besar. Cukup keras untuk mengejutkan semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Benar saja, banyak yang terkejut dan langsung menengok ke arah pintu. Terutama para Tetua.

"Sasuke! Jangan seenaknya mendobrak pintu!" Bentak seorang Tetua, bahkan beliau sampai menggebrak meja.

Tanpa memperdulikan sang Tetua, Sasuke dengan cueknya berjalan tegap menuju kursinya. Namun, pandangan matanya mengarah pada seseorang yang duduk di kursi lain dan menggunakan jubah, di depannya tersedia sebuah bungkusan. Di sebelahnya, duduk seorang pemuda sebayanya yang diketahui oleh Sasuke mata-mata yang diturunkan untuk mencari dan mengawasi wakil Rusionette yang baru.

"Ada info baru?" tanya Sasuke, langsung ke inti. Otomatis menambah amarah para Tetua, terutama Tetua yang membentaknya tadi.

"SASUKE! LANCANG SEKALI KAU! DENGARKAN KATA-KATAKU!"

Sekali lagi, Sasuke sama sekali tak acuh dan justru lebih menghiraukan orang berjubah itu. Terpaksalah beberapa orang yang bertugas menjaga tempat itu berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sebenarnya bukan informasi mengenai musuh, melainkan sebuah catatan yang ditinggalkan oleh seorang _Rusionette_ tentang leluhur kita yang berkhianat," terang sosok tersebut, dari balik tudung jubahnya, ia melirik ke sebelahnya.

"Catatan ini kudapatkan saat mengunjungi wilayah para raksasa. Bersama adikku, kami memasuki kediaman kastil mereka," sambungnya.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Huh? Raksasa? Kenapa ke sana?" tanya Sasuke heran.

Mata-mata tadi, yang juga diketahui adik dari orang berjubah itu segera menjawab, "Karena aku sempat mendengar percakapan sekilas dua orang _Rusionette_ dari gedung sebelah di sekolah. Mereka sempat membicarakan akan mengunjungi kenalan mereka, seorang raksasa. Oleh karena itu, aku mengirim pesan pada kakakku, dan kami memasuki wilayah para raksasa."

"Kenapa bertindak nekat?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Bukan hal aneh jika makhluk terlatih seperti kita nekat, 'kan? Lagipula, jika harus berencana, pasti akan terlalu lama. Bisa jadi malah keburu dicurigai," jawab mata-mata tersebut mantap.

"Kerja bagus." Sasuke tersenyum puas.

Tudung jubah tersibak, memperlihatkan wajah seorang wanita, mirip dengan mata-mata yang disebutnya sebagai adiknya. Matanya berkilat tajam, disertai taring yang terlihat dari balik bibirnya. Wanita itu mendorong bungkusan di depannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Itu hasilnya. Silahkan diperiksa." Wanita itu membungkuk, mempersilahkan Sasuke mengambilnya.

Sasuke tak langsung mengambil, pemuda itu menopang dagunya, memandangi bungkusan tersebut. Dari bentuknya, sepertinya berisi buku tua. Diikat dengan tali kecil yang sudah usang. Entah apa isinya, pasti sudah sangat tua. Sasuke menerimanya. Dengan malas, ia membolak-balik bungkusan itu. Rasanya enggan melihat isinya, bagaimana jika ternyata isinya hanyalah resep masakan seperti yang sering dikoleksi para raksasa?

"Bukalah, Sasuke. Di dalamnya ada informasi mengenai raksasa dan peristiwa bersembunyinya kalangan _Rusionette_ terdahulu dan leluhur pengkhianat kita di wilayah para raksasa," jelas salah satu Tetua, sukses membulatkan kedua mata Sasuke.

"APA?!"

Nyaris saja Sasuke menggebrak meja dan menjatuhkan bungkusan itu. Hei! Apa dia tidak salah dengar? _Rusionette_ terdahulu? Bersembunyi? Wilayah para raksasa?! Pantaslah Tetua sampai menghidangkan daging bakar! Ini lebih dari sekedar informasi biasa!

Cepat-cepat Sasuke membuka bungkusan tersebut, untung saja bungkusnya tidak ikut sobek karenanya. Namun, saat melihat isinya, kening Sasuke kembali berkerut.

"Cih, huruf lama ... Belum diterjemahkan?" gerutu Sasuke jengkel.

Seorang Tetua mengangkat tangannya, "Huruf itu huruf yang digunakan oleh para raksasa, tetapi sekilas, ada beberapa huruf yang digunakan oleh manusia, pasti agar bisa dimengerti oleh kalangan _Rusionette_."

"Selain itu, ada beberapa gambar yang menggambarkan jelas situasi pada peristiwa itu." Tetua lain menambahkan.

Sasuke memijat keningnya, "Terlalu lama jika menunggu penterjemah yang menerjemahkan buku ini ... Bahkan Neji juga pasti membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar," gumam Sasuke.

"Ho, kalau begitu kau saja yang melakukannya," tantang Tetua yang membentak Sasuke tadi.

Sasuke melirik sinis, "Aku?"

Tetua itu mengangguk.

Untuk beberapa saat, Sasuke terdiam. Memikirkan berapa lama waktu yang akan digunakannya. Hanya menunggu pasti bosan, lagipula kejeniusannya pasti akan lebih berguna daripada para penterjemah biasa.

"Baiklah. Aku yang akan melakukannya," tutur Sasuke, menyanggupinya.

"Hmp, lakukan sesukamu."

Sasuke menyeringai tipis, "Lalu, ada kabar apalagi?"

"Ada kabar bahwa organisasi _Bijuu_ mulai bergerak."

"Bijuu? Organisasi yang selalu berbuat semaunya dan dicap sebagai pengkhianat itu?" terka Sasuke, mengingat-ingat ciri khas organisasi _Bijuu_. Berhubung organisasi ini sangat jarang bergerak, bahkan nyaris tak pernah semenjak mereka membuat keributan beberapa tahun lalu, hal ini membuat Sasuke terlalu malas untuk mencaritahu apapun mengenai mereka.

Lagipula keributan yang dibuat itu hanya sekedar ancaman belaka, ancaman yang tidak jelas. Pemimpinnya hanya mengancam bahwa tak boleh ada seorangpun yang mendekati'nya', siapa? Setelahnya, mereka tak pernah muncul lagi.

Sekarang, kenapa baru saja dikabarkan pergerakan mereka? Lagipula apa yang mereka lakukan?

Mengetahui jalan pikiran Sasuke, wanita itu segera melanjutkan, "Dari yang kudengar, mereka membagi diri menjadi beberapa kelompok. Pemimpin dan anggotanya menuju Inggris, dia sendiri yang menampakkan diri."

"Menampakkan diri? Apa dia bodoh? Atau memang sengaja?" Sasuke terkekeh sinis.

"Entahlah. Tak ada informasi yang jelas."

"Haaah~" Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya. Sejujurnya, dibandingkan mencari tujuan ataupun mencaritahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh pemimpin _Bijuu_, Sasuke lebih tertarik pada topeng-topeng yang digunakan oleh setiap anggotanya. Rasanya ... ia jadi teringat sesuatu setiap kali melihatnya.

Entah apa ...

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Usai pertemuan, ia berencana untuk langsung meminjam buku-buku dan kamus tua yang disimpan di gudang buku. Semoga saja berjalan lancar.

"Salahmu telah berkhianat dan berpihak pada boneka ..."

_**xXx**_

_**Bintang-bintang di langit  
Apa kabar dirimu?  
Tempatmu tinggi di langit**_

_**Bintang-bintang di langit  
Apa kabar dirimu?**_

Dengan ditemani secangkir coklat panas, Naruto menikmati waktunya bersantai sambil melihat bintang dan bernyanyi, untunglah salju tidak turun. Gaara sudah lebih dulu terlelap, mungkin kelelahan karena sudah seharian menemani Naruto membongkar buku-buku tua.

Untunglah Naruto sudah puas, atau lebih tepatnya kecewa karena tak menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Meski begitu, Naruto tetap tak bisa memaksa Gaara untuk mengikutinya. Apalagi Gaara sudah terlalu lelah mengurusi tugas-tugas yang sebenarnya harus dikerjakan Naruto sebagai wakil _Rusionette_.

Sebenarnya, Naruto bukannya tak mau, tapi ia terlalu malas untuk bertemu _Ruionette_ lain selain Gaara. Sungguh Naruto sangat bersyukur Gaara mau mengerti dan membantunya.

Tentu bukan tanpa alasan Naruto dijadikan wakil. Pada awalnya, Naruto juga menerimanya, karena ia mengira akan mendapatkan informasi lebih banyak tentang Charys. Penyebabnya adalah ditemukannya buku note ini, yang entah kenapa berisi nama dan tulisan tangan Naruto tentang rencana merebut kembali wilayah hutan yang direbut oleh Werewolf dulu.

Padahal bukan Naruto yang menulisnya, bukan Naruto pula yang merencanakannya. Meskipun begitu, mau tak mau Naruto terpaksa mengakui buku itu adalah miliknya. Karena, di dalamnya juga terdapat petunjuk tentang Charys.

Jika Naruto tak mengakuinya, bisa saja buku catatan itu malah dibawa pergi para Tetua tanpa sempat dibaca oleh Naruto seluruhnya. Hih! Mana mau Naruto membiarkannya terjadi! Petunjuk apapun tentang Charys harus didapatkan!

Kenyataannya? Sungguh mengecewakan. Pada akhirnya, meski buku itu kembali ke tangannya, tak ada yang bisa diharapkan lebih dari buku ini, isinya hanya rangkuman sejarah Charys dan kesimpulan tentang kemungkinan adanya seseorang yang membantu Charys dalam meneliti.

Naruto membuka kembali buku catatannya, dibukanya lembar-lembar lama yang sudah ditulisi oleh penulis lain yang entah kenapa mirip dengan tulisan tangannya. Dibacanya kembali, terutama bagian yang terdapat nama Charys.

Sesekali, Naruto menghela napas. Rasanya percuma saja, tak ada hal yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk jawaban semua kesimpulan yang selalu terbayang di kepalanya. Sungguh ia sangat penasaran, tetapi?

Pada akhirnya, ia hanya mendapatkan kekecewaaan—lagi.

"Hei, Charys. Jika kau mendengarku, bisa kau jawab ini ...?" pinta Naruto, kepalanya ditundukkan.

"Benarkah kau meneliti seorang diri? Itu pasti bohong, 'kan? Tak mungkin kau bisa melakukannya sendirian. Darimana dan bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya? Huh, Shares juga sama. Pasti ada yang membantunya juga, mungkin orang yang sama dengan yang membantu Charys. Lagipula bukan hal aneh jika mau dibantu, Shares pasti mau, terlebih demi menjaga _laboratorium_ itu. Pasti akan dijaganya dengan baik. Semua kenangan kakaknya ada di sana. Da—"

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjap, "... Ada di sana ... di mana?"

Sejenak, Naruto bergeming. Mengingat-ingat sejarah lama tentang Charys, lebih tepatnya, mengingat-ingat kata-kata yang tertulis pada buku-buku kuno tentang Charys dan rangkuman sejarah Charys pada buku note itu.

Bruk!

Buku di tangan Naruto terjatuh, serasa di sambar petir begitu ia menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang selalu salah dipahami oleh para _Rusionette_! Termasuk dirinya sendiri!

Naruto ingat sesuatu. Ya, setiap kali ia membaca rangkuman itu, ia selalu membaca kalimat yang menjadi fakta. Ya! Ya! Suatu fakta bahwa Charys melakukan penelitian di sebuah _laboratorium_. Lalu, kapan ada tersimpan catatan atau petunjuk mengenai _laboratorium_ itu? Tidak ada. Lebih tepatnya, memang tak ada _Rusionette_ yang mengetahuinya. Bahkan di buku note itu.

"... Pertanyaannya **bukanlah** siapa yang membantu Charys ... Tetapi di mana dan siapa yang **dibantu** oleh Charys ...?"

_**xXx**_

_**To Be Continue**_

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A/N**: Wahahaha! Saya nggak nyangka bisa update cepat! Yah ..., mumpung ada bahan dan saya ada waktu, mungkin? Meskipun saya hanya bisa update melalui ponsel, sih. Salahkan signal di pegunungan yang tak pernah mau diajak kompromi ...

Nah, jangan bingung dengan wujud Sasuke, ya. Di Chapter pertama(setelah prologue), sudah saya sebutkan dia termasuk makhluk apa. Tentang raksasa, mungkin di chapter depan baru saya sebutkan sejarahnya.

Oke, maaf tak bisa berlama-lama. Langsung ke jawaban review, sekaligus untuk review chapter sebelumnya yang tak sempat dibalas karena kesibukan. Bahkan update fic juga seadanya kekurangan bahan ...

Untuk beberapa orang, sudah dijawab, ya. ^^

**To NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki**: Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk me-review.

Oh, tentang sejarahnya, ya? Sekarang saya balik pertanyaannya, percaya tidak jika saya bilang, nyaris sebagian besar didapatkan dari buku majalah Bobo yang kebetulan berisi artikel tentang makhluk fantasy? Selain itu, saya juga sempat mencarinya di wikip***a.

TING TONG! Tepat sekali, Anda benar. Akan tetapi, sampai alasan kenapa dia memakai nama Kuroi terungkap, di Fic ini akan tetap memakai nama Kuroi.

Kyuubi dan Shukaku? Bukan, kok. Mereka bukan werewolf.

Gaara? Coba baca kembali prologue, lihat kembali ciri-ciri Rusionette. Yang pasti, berbeda jenis dengan Naruto meski sama-sama Male. ^^

Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk review-nya.

_**xXx**_

**To Kuraki Shuiha**: Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk me-review.

Boleh, kok. Sebetulnya itu scene yang pernah—sering—saya praktekkan.

Maaf saya terlalu lama menjawabnya, setahun lewat malah. Sekali lagi, terima kasih.

_**xXx**_

**To Hatake1803**: Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk me-review.

Hm ..., sebelumnya, sih, harusnya seminggu sekali. Tapi berhubung saya kekurangan bahan, jadi sekarang saya update jika bahan tentang makhluk fantasy-nya cukup, ya.

_**~ xXx~**_

Berhubung akan menjelang hari raya. Saya ucapkan mohon maaf lahir dan batin.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Story By: **_**Rue Arclight Sawatari**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Rate: **__**M**_

_**Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Action, Sci-Fi, Humor, Friend-Ship.**_

_**Warning: Typo, some mistakes EYD, OOC, **_**beberapa kalimat frontal**_**, Fanon, AU**__**, Gender Bender**__**.**_

_**A/N: Ada yang mengetahui beberapa hal mengenai makhluk fantasy atau sejenisnya? Boleh berbagi dengan saya? ^^ Oh, ya, berhubung bahasa sudah mulai berat, saya ubah Rating-nya.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Rusionette**_

_**xXx**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"AKU BENCI AIIIIIIIIRR!"

Kyuubi menutup telinganya, meski tak terlalu berguna. Sungguh _volume_ suara Shukaku benar-benar tidak bisa ditandingi, nyaris saja gendang telinganya pecah. Yang mengherankan, kenapa orang sekalem dan tak banyak tingkah macam Shukaku bisa memiliki suara sekeras ini? Sekali lagi Kyuubi meragukan tipe makhluk seperti Shukaku, yang seharusnya hanya bersuara layaknya bunyi dentingan bel kecil.

Aduh, telinga Kyuubi mulai berdengung. Haruskah Kyuubi menghantam kepala Shukaku menggunakan batu karang di sekitar tepi pantai ini? Tak tahan Kyuubi mendengarkan teriakan Shukaku. Siapa tahu nantinya syaraf _volume_ suaranya hancur saat dihantam nanti.

"DENGAR, KYUUBI! AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH LAGI MEMASUKI LAUTAN DAN BERAKHIR GAGAL SEPERTI INI! APALAGI LAUTAN YANG SEDALAM TADI! AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH SUDI MEMASUKINYA LAGI! KAU DENGAR, HAH?! LIHAT! SEKARANG AKU JADI BASAH KUYUP DAN KEDINGINAN! DAN JANGAN SEKALI-KALI BERNIAT MENGHANTAMKU, BRENGSEK!"

Nyali Kyuubi menciut, sungguh seram. Jika Shukaku sudah kalap, mana berani Kyuubi melawan. Saat masih normal, mending, enak dijahili atau ditipu. Kali ini, Kyuubi tak heran kenapa Shukaku bisa menjadi anggota organisasi Bijuu. Lha, dari teriakan saja sudah mengerikan. Meski Kyuubi agak heran, kenapa Shukaku bisa memiliki kemampuan itu.

Ngomong-ngomong, selain hal itu, ada hal lain yang membuat Kyuubi bingung, kok bisa-bisanya hewan dan makhluk _fantasy_ yang biasa disebut Kyuubi bel berdenting dapat melahirkan Shukaku? Ah, dunia memang aneh, sangat malah lebih tepatnya.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku sendiri tak tahu akan gagal begini, atau mungkin makhluk aneh itu yang tidak mudah untuk dicari, melebihi perkiraanku," ungkap Kyuubi.

"Oh, kamu ingin lidahmu dipotong, Kyuubi-chan?" tawar Shukaku—ramah.

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Aku tak sudi," tolak Kyuubi spontan, tangannya dilambaikan di depan wajahnya.

Shukaku menghela napas panjang, "Lalu? Sekarang apa? Pulang?"

"Nggak. Berikutnya, menuju Danau _Loch Ness_," sahut Kyuubi.

"Sini, duduk di pangkuanku. Dengan senang hati kutenggelamkan kamu, Kyuubi-chan."

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Aku tak sudi. Lagipula kali ini aku hanya sendirian, kok," tolak Kyuubi baik-baik sambil menjauh lima langkah.

Shukaku mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Memang apa lagi yang kau rencanakan? Menangkap _Nessie_?" cibir Shukaku.

Kyuubi menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Mengambil air danaunya," jawab Kyuubi santai.

"Sepertinya aku meragukan kewarasanmu."

"Memang kapan aku bilang aku waras?"

"Karena kamu, Kyuubi, satu-satunya anggota yang paling liar, dan teraneh, juga jenius. Buktinya, di hari pertama menjadi anggota, markas nyaris meledak."

"Siapa dulu~ namanya juga Tuan Kyuubi~"

Shukaku menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangan, entah kenapa Kyuubi selalu terlihat silau ketika membanggakan diri. Entah hormon darimana, atau memang sudah dari sananya begitu. Memang benar kata anggota mereka yang paling tua, tak akan cukup untuk sehari untuk membicarakan Kyuubi.

"Jadi, intinya kita berpisah di sini?" tanya Shukaku.

Kyuubi mengangkat bahu, "Jika kau mau mengikutiku, silahkan. Jika tidak, pergi saja sana," sahut Kyuubi.

"Santai sekali jawabanmu," komentar Shukaku.

Kyuubi nyengir mendengarnya.

"Baiklah. Lagi pula sepertinya aku akan mengunjungi adikku," ucap Shukaku, pemuda itu berdiri sambil memakai mantelnya.

"Oh, yang tak punya alis itu?" tebak Kyuubi.

BUK!

Kyuubi meringis saat tas perbekalan bagiannya dilempar Shukaku ke kepalanya, sakit juga.

"Jika sempat mungkin akan kucari dia dan memberikan foto terbarunya padamu," kata Shukaku yang tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun, berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kyuubi sambil melambaikan tangan pada Kyuubi yang berada di belakangnya.

"Bukan berarti kau boleh menghantamku dengan tas, Brengsek ...," gerutu Kyuubi kesal.

"Oh, ayolah. Setidaknya aku tidak sekurang ajar dia yang paling berani memanggilmu dengan nama aslimu." Itulah yang terakhir dikatakan Shukaku sebelum sayap transparan muncul di punggungnya. Bunyi dentingan bel yang sudah akrab di telinga Kyuubi kembali terdengar.

"Temui aku di Jerman tiga tahun lagi, Shukaku," pesan Kyuubi sebelum cahaya kecil di depannya menghilang.

* * *

"Lihat! Mama! Ada monyet!"

Naruko menoleh, dilihatnya seorang anak kecil sedang menunjukkan makhluk berbulu yang sedang memanjat pohon. Makhluk yang sama sedang duduk di rerumputan, memakan buah pisang di tangannya. Ibu dari anak itu tertawa, mereka berdua tertawa melihat tingkah makhluk itu.

"Monyet, ya ..." Naruko bergeming, gadis itu menoleh ke arah lain, tempat di mana binatang lain bergerak mengelilingi kandangnya masing-masing.

"Padahal kebun binatang ini begitu luas, tetapi setiap hewan tak punya tempat yang lebih luas dari kandangnya." Naruko tersenyum misterius, tangannya mencatat sesuatu pada buku _diary_ berwarna _orange_ cerah kesayangannya.

Selesai mencatat, Naruko mengambil ponsel di sakunya. Memasangnya dalam _mode camera_, lalu memotret monyet dalam kandang tersebut.

"Nah, selesai. Sebaiknya aku pulang," gumam Naruko sambil menyimpan _diary_ beserta ponselnya di dalam tas yang dibawanya.

Sambil bersenandung, Naruko berjalan keluar dari kebun binatang.

Naruko Uzukaze, seorang penulis _Light Novel_. Penulis muda yang telah seringkali menulis cerita dengan selipan suatu pesan tersembunyi berbentuk teka-teki, selalu ada pada setiap ceritanya. Bahkan meski hanya sekedar cerpen yang tak lebih dari seribu kata.

Terkadang teka-tekinya tentang seekor hewan, terkadang juga sejenis masakan suatu tempat. Bila ada pembacanya yang berhasil memecahkan teka-tekinya, maka Naruko akan mengirimkan hadiah padanya.

Sama seperti saat ini.

Empat jemari Naruko menari dengan lincah, mengetik dan merangkai kata menjadi kalimat panjang hingga tercipta suatu paragraf. Sementara itu, tangan kiri Naruko memegang cangkir berisi cairan kecoklatan yang mengepulkan uap.

_\Jangan bilang kalau kamu membuat seri terbaru ...\_

Naruko menguap, diliriknya layar yang keluar dari ponselnya. Wajah editornya terlihat garang, diam-diam Naruko menahan tawa melihatnya.

"Tenang saja, seri yang sebelumnya sudah selesai, kok. Lagipula apa salahnya jika aku membuat serial baru?" Naruko nyengir, lalu kembali fokus mengetik. Dari layar hologram, editornya, Ino, menghela napas panjang.

_\Naru-chan, memang bagus jika kamu punya serial baru. Tapi ...!\_ Terlihat dari layar, Ino menunjuk ke belakang Naruko_. \Lihat itu! Kamarmu semakin berantakan! Bagaimana jadinya jika kamu sakit?\_

"Oh, ayolah. Itu tak ada hubung—"

_\ADA!\_

Naruto terhenyak, cepat-cepat ia matikan dan mendorong ponselnya menjauh hingga tepi meja. Gawat jika editornya sudah mulai kalap, bisa dua jam tanpa henti mengomel.

"Berisik sekali dia, terserah aku mau menulis apa, 'kan?" gerutu Naruko. Gadis berambut pirang itu menghembuskan napas panjang, lalu menghirup perlahan coklat hangatnya.

TEK!

Naruko tersenyum, ceritanya sudah mencapai setengah jalan. Berarti ini saat baginya untuk menunjukkan kebolehannya.

"Kita lihat, kali ini siapa yang akan berhasil memecahkan teka-teki ini?" Senyuman terganti dengan seringaian licik.

Naruko membuka buku _diary_-nya, membacanya sebentar, lalu mengetik beberapa paragraf lagi.

" _... saat kamu berada di suatu tempat, apa yang akan kamu lakukan? Apa reaksimu nanti? Apa yang akan terpikir olehmu? Apa yang akan terjadi pada dirimu?_

_Akankah kamu mengingat siapa dirimu? Akankah akal sehatmu bekerja? Akankah kamu bertindak? Akankah kamu bergerak? Akankah kamu berpikir?_

_Menurutku, kamu sudah 'mati'._

_Bayangkan, ada seseorang yang berada di tengah-tengah padang pasir, padang rumput gersang tanpa hawa kehidupan, jalan yang dipenuhi rongkosan dan bebatuan hingga kegelapan yang memenuhi penglihatan tanpa adanya cahaya. _

_Jika kamu berpikir positif, kamu akan mengira orang tersebut akan tetap berjuang hidup, membangun hal yang baru. Segala hal yang bersikap positif._

_Hasilnya? _Happy Ending_._

_Namun, benarkah demikian? _

_Bagaimana semasa hidupnya dulu, orang tersebut dimanja oleh segala kenikmatan dan kenyamanan dunia yang tak abadi? Nikmatnya masakan lezat koki, asyiknya bermain _game_, senangnya mengakses dunia maya, hingga lainnya. Tanpa pernah sekalipun berpikir jika nantinya ia akan mengalami hal yang begitu mengerikan seperti itu._

_Mengerikan? Ya! Sadarkah kamu bahwa hal itu sangatlah mengerikan? Ke mana kenikmatan masakan yang selalu dirasakannya? Ke mana _game_ yang disukainya? Ke mana semua fasilitas menuju dunia maya yang selalu digunakannya dengan sesuka hati?_

_Hari ini pun, Yuuko berjalan tanpa ..."_

Tangan Naruko berhenti bergerak, gadis itu merenggangkan tubuhnya. Melelahkan juga, mungkin ia perlu istirahat sekarang. Lagi pula, ia sudah terlalu lama duduk di kursinya. Lagipula tak baik berlama-lama berhadapan dengan layar. Naruko mengambil cangkir coklatnya, diminumnya coklat yang sudah mendingin itu.

"Hmp~ capek~"

Tepat saat seluruh isi cangkir habis, Naruko berlalu ke ranjangnya. Rasanya ia terlalu malas untuk menyempatkan diri mencuci cangkir, ranjang yang dilengkapi bantal empuk dan selimut hangat jauh lebih menggoda.

"Saatnya tidur~ aku datang, dunia mimpi~" bisik Naruko seraya berbaring di ranjangnya. Tangannya meraih sebuah guling, dipeluknya guling yang terasa dingin karena udara luar.

"Kuharap kamu tidak mengganggu tidurku hari ini. Sayangku, peliharaanku yang manis."

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali, Gaara sudah terjaga dari tidurnya. Berbeda dengan kawan sekamarnya yang masih tertidur lelap dengan gayanya yang konyol, disertai banyaknya buku-buku yang mengelilinya, bahkan nyaris menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Naruto. Gaara benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan Naruto. Untung saja mulai hari ini dan beberapa hari ke depan, Gaara sudah meminta izin tak masuk sekolah bersama Naruto dengan alasan akan mengunjungi keluarga mereka di luar kota yang sedang sakit. Tak ada salahnya sesekali berbohong, 'kan? Toh, masalah tugas bisa diurus nanti setelah urusan Naruto selesai.

Gaara melirik jam yang menempel di dinding, masih sepagi ini, tentu pemuda berambut merah itu sempat untuk membuat sarapan sekaligus bekal untuk Naruto dan dirinya sendiri. Bekal? Mengingat saat Gaara membuka mata dan mendapati selembar kertas berisi permintaan Naruto untuk mengunjungi markas utama _Rusionette_ pagi ini tanpa menyebutkan apa tujuannya, berarti nanti siang mereka tak bisa mencari makan. Naruto sudah menjadi perwakilan _Rusionette_, berarti mereka akan diseret ke ruang rapat secara paksa begitu tiba. Belum termasuk urusan Naruto yang tidak diketahui Gaara.

"Coba lihat ..."

Gaara membuka lemari tempat penyimpanan bahan makanan mentah, karena sibuk dengan urusan sekolah, Gaara tak sempat membeli bahan makanan. Naruto? Lupakan. Meminta Naruto berbelanja, sama saja menghabiskan uang anggaran untuk berkotak-kotak kardus _ramen_.

Meski Gaara tak masalah memakan _ramen_, Gaara tak akan pernah sudi makan _ramen_ setiap hari.

Telur, daging asap, roti bakar, dan _salad_ buah.

Kedengarannya lumayan enak, 'kan?

Gaara mengambil teflon, digorengnya beberapa buah telur menjadi telur ceplok. Masing-masing dibagi dalam dua piring berbeda, lalu ditaburi garam pada setiap telur. Berikutnya, Gaara memecahkan beberapa telur lagi dan mengocoknya dalam mangkuk kecil. Secara perlahan, dituangkannya dalam teflon, lalu menggulungnya perlahan menjadi _tamagoyaki_, yang nantinya akan digunakan Gaara sebagai bekal.

Berikutnya, membuat roti bakar. Berhubung hanya tersisa beberapa lembar, Gaara memutuskan untuk memanggang semua roti. Setiap roti diolesi mentega, lalu ditaburi butiran gula-gula halus sebelum mentega mencair karena panas roti. Wanginya menggelitik perut Gaara.

Memasak daging, memotong buah-buahan, lalu membuat bekal. Dengan demikian, tugas Gaara pagi ini selesai.

Kecuali membangunkan Naruto.

"Heran. Kukira kau masih tidur," tegur Gaara setelah berhasil mengontrol kekagetannya. Sungguh Gaara benar-benar shock ketika melihat Naruto sudah bangun dan kini tengah sibuk membongkar buku-buku sejarah. Kesurupan apa Naruto pagi ini? Sungguh tak mungkin sekali Naruto bisa bangun pagi sendiri.

"Oh, pagi, Gaara. Maaf, aku sedang sibuk," sapa Naruto selepas melirik Gaara sekilas sebelum kembali menyibukkan diri dengan buku-buku _copy_-an sejarah lama berbagai makhluk _fantasy_.

Gaara memutar bola matanya, berlalu dari kamar Naruto. Sepertinya pagi ini Gaara akan sarapan sendiri.

Sementara itu, Naruto membuka semua lembaran di setiap buku. Berulang kali hal itu dilakukannya, mencari-cari sesuatu di tengah-tengah tumpukan buku. Namun, seberapa banyaknya buku, ia tetap tak menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya semenjak tadi malam.

Ya, ketika Naruto mengetahui suatu fakta dari pertanyaan yang ditemukannya tadi malam.

"Argh! Kenapa tidak ada informasi yang bagus, sih?!" Gerutu Naruto kesal, dibantingnya salah satu buku ke lantai. Akibatnya, debu-debu yang menempel menjadi berterbangan dan menggelitik hidung Naruto.

"HACHIM!"

Sial sekali.

"Naruto! Nanti saja dilanjutkan, mandi dulu sana! Sudah kusiapkan air hangat!" Seru Gaara dari luar kamar.

Naruto mengerang kecewa, sekaligus merasa sayang jika harus berhenti sejenak. Tetapi Gaara benar, dia belum makan sejak kemarin malam, apalagi seluruh tubuhnya kotor karena debu bekas aksinya membongkar tumpukan buku. Belum lagi kamarnya menjadi kapal pecah.

Mau tak mau, Naruto terpaksa harus membereskan semua kekacauan yang dibuatnya. Tak tega rasanya jika Gaara yang membereskannya selama ia berada di kamar mandi atau sarapan. Gaara sudah mau menemaninya saja sudah sangat baik, Naruto tak sanggup membayangkan apa jadinya dirinya kelak jika sejak awal Gaara tidak tinggal bersamanya.

Satu per satu, Naruto menyusun dan menumpuk buku-buku tersebut di pojok ruangan. Dibersihkannya debu-debu yang menempel, lalu menyapunya keluar, tak lupa menyusun bantal guling pada ranjangnya. Benar-benar melelahkan sekali, Naruto jadi bingung apa iya dengan membongkar buku saja bisa menyebabkan kekacauan seperti ini?

Oh, Naruto. Terkadang apa yang kita lakukan memang menghasilkan hal yang di luar dugaan.

Usai membereskan kamar, Naruto buru-buru menyambar handuk menuju kamar. Harus cepat, atau air hangat yang disiapkan Gaara keburu dingin, mana sudi Naruto mandi air dingin pagi-pagi begini.

Sedikit ngebut, Naruto mandi dan mengenakan baju hangatnya beserta sebuah _sweater_ berwarna _orange_. Brr! Dingin sekali!

"Akhirnya datang juga," ucap Gaara begitu Naruto memasuki ruang makan, tepat setelah Gaara selesai menyuap potongan telur terakhirnya.

"Maaf," sahut Naruto singkat, lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Gaara. Di hadapannya, sarapan bagiannya masih tertata rapi, meski sudah tak hangat lagi. Entah kenapa Naruto agak menyesali kalimatnya yang menunda sarapan.

"Bekal sudah kusiapkan. Setelah menghabiskan sarapanmu, kita berangkat," kata Gaara sambil menghirup teh hangatnya.

Naruto mengangguk paham, "Itadakimasu."

Naruto melahap daging dalam satu suapan, mengunyahnya agak cepat. Begitu pula saat memakan roti, Naruto melipatnya menjadi berbentuk segitiga, barulah menggigit dan mengunyah cepat-cepat. Mungkin karena takut nantinya ia terlalu lama menghabiskan sarapan dan keberangkatan mereka akan tertunda. Gaara yang melihatnya menegur Naruto.

"Naru, makannya pelan-pelan, nanti malah tersedak."

Naruto menggeleng dengan mulut yang dipenuhi daging dan telur, "Hi-hid—Uhuk!"

Gaara menghembuskan napas pendek, benar-benar kawannya ini. Diambilnya cangkir gelas berisi teh manis dan disodorkannya pada Naruto. Cepat-cepat Naruto menerima dan meneguk isinya.

"Lihat, 'kan? Jadi tersedak."

Naruto hanya nyengir mendengarnya.

"Habisnya ... aku tak sabar lagi!" Seru Naruto bersemangat.

Gaara menaruh gelasnya yang sudah kosong, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Charys tentunya," jawab Naruto, pemuda itu mulai memakan salad buahnya. Gaara bersidekap mendengarnya, dipandanginya mata kawan sekamarnya.

"Naruto ..."

"Hm?"

"Apa lagi yang mau kau cari? Ini yang kedua kalinya kau begitu bersemangat ke markas, itu aneh, Naruto. Namun, anehnya, setelah yang pertama, kau menjadi tidak bersemangat lagi jika harus ke markas, bahkan terkesan kecewa. Seolah-olah, apa yang kau inginkan tidak ada." Gaara memicingkan matanya pada Naruto, curiga.

"Tadi malam, kau terlihat kecewa saat kita kembali ke apartemen. Namun, hari ini, pagi-pagi kau bangun dan langsung membongkar buku _copy_-an sejarah. Seolah-olah ada yang menarik perhatianmu, atau kau menyadari sesuatu."

Gerakan tangan Naruto berhenti, nyaris saja ia akan menyuap buah apel ke dala mulutnya. Uh, bagus, Gaara mulai menginterogasinya lagi.

"Aku sudah lama mengenalmu, bahkan kita nyaris tak terpisah. Tentu aku sudah terbiasa dengan sifatmu yang tak menyukai _Rusionette_ lain, meski awalnya kau selalu menyangkalnya. Namun, semenjak kau memiliki buku _note_ aneh itu. Aku tahu, itu bukan milikmu. Selama ini aku tak pernah melihatnya, apalagi mengingat kau selalu ceroboh meletakkan barang-barangmu. Selain itu, rasanya aneh kau bisa membuat kesimpulan dengan data-data seadanya mengenai Charys. Sebelumnya kau bukan termasuk perwakilan _Rusionette_, dan hanya mereka yang termasuk anggota resmi yang bisa mendapat _copy_-an segala macam hal tentang makhluk _fantasy_ yang lebih lengkap daripada buku-buku biasa tentang _Rusionette_ yang biasa didapatkan oleh seorang _Rusionette_ ketika berumur lima tahun. Aneh jika ada data-data yang seharusnya hanya diketahui anggota resmi, tercatat pada _note_ itu."

"A ... itu ..." Naruto menggaruk pipinya, bingung menjawabnya.

"Jadi ..., Naruto ..." Gaara menopang dagu dengan tangannya, "Katakan ... apa yang sebenarnya ..."

_STRIKE!_

Hih! Singkirkan wajah menyeramkan itu, Gaara! Rasanya suhu ruangan jadi semakin rendah!

Naruto menelan ludahnya, cepat-cepat ia habiskan _salad_-nya dan meminum tehnya hingga tetes terakhir. Gaara diam, menunggu jawaban.

"B-baiklah, aku jelaskan ..."

Gaara mengangguk, dan menurunkan tangannya. Naruto mengambil napas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan. _Rusionette_ perak itu merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan _note_-nya.

"Awalnya, hal ini memang bermula dari buku catatan ini. Memang benar yang kau katakan, Gaara. Ini memang bukan punyaku," terang Naruto sembari menunjuk _note_ tersebut.

"Lalu?"

"Bukannya aku tak mau mengembalikannya, tetapi buku ini sudah terlanjur dikira sebagai buku milikku. Sejujurnya aku sendiri heran, kenapa tulisannya bisa begitu mirip denganku, isinya penuh informasi tentang Charys yang ingin kuketahui, bahkan ide konyolku dulu tentang merebut kembali wilayah hutan ..."

"Telah dikembangkan sedemikian rupa hingga mencapai keberhasilan seperti yang telah terjadi?" sambung Gaara.

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Oleh karena itu, kau mengakui bahwa buku _note_ itu adalah milikmu? Menerima posisi sebagai wakil Rusionette, untuk mendapatkan informasi lebih lanjut tentang Charys. Namun, ternyata tak ada informasi baru karena semuanya sudah ada dalam _note_ itu?" terka Gaara.

Sekali lagi, Naruto mengangguk.

Gaara memejamkan matanya, sebelah tangannya memijat keningnya. Entah pusing, atau apa. Dalam posisi itu, Gaara berucap.

"Pantas saja rasanya aneh, lagipula gaya bahasanya agak berbeda denganmu."

Naruto tertawa kering, ia jadi merasa bersalah mencoba merahasiakannya dari Gaara. Tak terlalu lama, karena mendadak, Naruto teringat sesuatu.

"Ah! Aku ingat!"

"Ng?" Sebelah mata Gaara terbuka, mengerling ke arah Naruto yang memegang dagunya sendiri sambil membuka lembar-lembaran _note_ itu.

"Ada hal yang terpikir olehku kemarin malam, Gaara. Hal itu yang membuatku ingin ke markas. Oh, lebih tepatnya, mengunjungi bangunan tua yang diaku-akui sebagai laboratorium yang pernah digunakan oleh Charys yang terletak di belakang markas," terang Naruto.

Gaara mengernyit, bingung. Kedua matanya terbuka, "Apa maksudmu diaku-akui, Naruto? Memangnya ada apa dengan laboratorium itu?" tanya Gaara bingung.

Naruto menggeleng, raut wajahnya mengeras, "Bukan, Gaara! Itu bukan milik Charys!"

"Hah?" Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kurang memahami. Naruto tak langsung menjelaskan, justru menyodorkan buku _note_ itu pada Gaara.

"Di dalam catatan ini, sedikit pun tak disinggung bahwa laboratorium itu adalah milik Charys. Hanya disebutkan, Charys melakukan penelitiannya di laboratorium. Bukankah itu aneh? Dari semua catatan sejarah, semuanya mengakui bahwa laboratorium milik Charys!" Naruto mengambil napas, sepertinya ia terlalu bersemangat menjelaskan.

Gaara hanya diam, membiarkan Naruto selesai menjelaskan analisisnya tentang Charys.

"Nah, selain itu, apa tidak aneh Charys bisa membuat kesimpulan?" tanya Naruto. Gaara menelengkan kepalanya, meminta penjelasan.

"Aku, _Rusionette_ perak. Gaara, _Rusionette_ hitam. Kecerdasan para _Rusionette_ dalam memikirkan sesuatu di bawah kecerdasan seorang manusia, meski kecerdasan _Rusionette_ _male_ lebih baik daripada _Rusionette_ _female_ yang terkesan polos. Nah, anehnya kita bisa berkembang sampai saat ini. Itulah yang ingin kuketahui, Gaara. Apa yang menyebabkan Charys bisa membuat kesimpulan dari penelitiannya, da—"

"—Dan mengapa Charys bisa memiliki laboratoriumnya sendiri, 'kan?" sambung Gaara sekaligus memotong penjelasan Naruto. Naruto mengerjap-ngerjap, terkejut pada ucapan Gaara.

Gaara memegang dagunya, "Yang kau katakan benar, Naru. Hal itu memang aneh ..."

Naruto tersenyum dan menjentikkan jemarinya, "Benar, 'kan! Apalagi jika digabung, maka akan muncul pertanyaan ..."

"... Di mana dan siapa yang **dibantu** oleh Charys ...? Begitu bukan, eh, Naruto?" sambung Gaara.

"_Gotcha_!"

Gaara memejamkan matanya, memikirkan penjelasan Naruto. Memang benar, seharusnya _Rusionette_ perak murni seperti Charys tak mungkin bisa berpikir sebegitu jauh. Selain itu, Charys tak berasal dari keluarga yang berada, bagaimana caranya ia bisa membangun laboratorium beserta peralatannya?

"Ayo, Gaara! Waktunya berangkat! Kit—"

"Tunggu dulu, Naruto," cegah Gaara sebelum Naruto sempat menariknya.

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya Naruto, tak sabar.

Gaara menoleh ke arah Naruto, "Kurasa pertanyaannya tak hanya itu, dan keanehannya tak sesederhana itu."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, tak mengerti. Memang apalagi pertanyaannya selain itu? Lagi pula ada keanehan apalagi? Gaara berdiri, namun pandangannya tetap mengarah langsung pada Naruto.

"Adik Charys, dikatakan meneruskan jejak kakaknya. Mengapa dia mau melakukannya?" tanya Gaara.

"Hah?" Naruto memandang Gaara skeptis, memang apa yang aneh dari itu?

"Apanya yang aneh? Jelas-jelas karena itu peninggalan kakaknya, 'kan?" jawab Naruto.

"Itulah anehnya. Bukankah jelas barusan kau bilang laboratorium itu bukan milik Charys? Berarti tak ada alasan bagi Shares untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan kakaknya, 'kan?"

Naruto terdiam mendengarnya, kedua permata biru sapphire-nya membulat sempurna. Gaara melanjutkannya.

"Beda cerita jika memang **siapa** yang ditanyakan pada pertanyaan tadi ..., membujuk Shares untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan kakaknya ... Oh, mungkin seharusnya pertanyaannya diganti."

Naruto menelan ludahnya.

"... **Makhluk** apa yang membuat Charys dan Shares, **bekerja** padanya ..."

* * *

Sasuke menegakkan telinganya, mendengarkan setiap suara pada tengah-tengah lembah pegunungan. Sesekali, Sasuke mengendus bau tak enak dari kejauhan. Ya, bau dari suatu makhluk yang menyerupai manusia, namun memiliki ukuran tubuh yang jauh lebih besar dan terkesan mengerikan. Ukh, mereka bau sekali.

Tangan Sasuke membuka sebuah gulungan, dibacanya dengan teliti hasil dari pekerjaannya selama seharian penuh tanpa tidur hanya untuk menerjemahkan buku yang diperolehnya kemarin. Meski tak semuanya dapat ia terjemahkan, namun sebagian isi dari buku itu berhasil ia ketahui.

Yang membuat agak kecewa.

Buku itu berisi legenda sejarah umum tentang raksasa, makhluk yang menyerupai manusia atau hewan. Umumnya berukuran jauh lebih besar dari makhluk yang ada di permukaan bumi. Dari buku-buku sejarah yang sering dibaca oleh Sasuke, pemuda itu mengenal raksasa adalah makhluk yang bodoh, bengis, suka mengganggu, dan memakan manusia.

Memang, ada beberapa buku yang berasal dari teori manusia bahwa raksasa juga dikenal sebagai makhluk yang pernah berdampingan dengan manusia. Seperti dongeng gulliver yang pernah dibacanya semasa kecil.

Namun, dalam buku ini, para raksasa itu disebutkan sebagai makhluk yang suka memangsa anak kecil. Karena daging anak-anak jauh lebih segar dan lebih empuk dibandingkan manusia yang sudah dewasa.

Itulah alasan mengapa Sasuke berada di sini. Di balik hutan, mengawasi desa tersembunyi para raksasa. Dengan matanya yang dikenal dengan nama _sharingan_, yang mampu melihat lebih jelas dibandingkan makhluk sejenisnya, Sasuke dapat mengamati desa tersebut dengan seksama.

Para raksasa itu, berbaur dengan hewan dan makhluk _fantasy_ lain. Terutama anak-anak dari kaum _Rusionette_.

Padahal selama ini semua makhluk _fantasy_ mengira bahwa _Rusionette_ dan raksasa itu menjalin hubungan baik karena menjadi langganan bisnis bahan makanan, mengingat tak semua makanan atau bahan pangan mentah hasil manusia dapat dikonsumsi. Terlebih banyak bahan pangan yang telah diolah menjadi sesuatu yang menurut Sasuke, racun.

Ih, Sasuke bergidik saat ia mencoba meminum susu dan daging olahan para manusia. Nyaris saja ia mati konyol karena keracunan. Berterima kasihlah pada Neji yang telah menyelamatkannya, meski Sasuke tak sudi mengakuinya.

Mungkin benar Sasuke terlalu cepat memeriksa, tetapi ia ingin melihat sendiri, bagaimana hubungan raksasa dengan anak-anak saat ini.

Kenyataannya berbeda dengan yang tertulis di buku itu.

Apa buku ini palsu? Ataukah ada hal yang disembunyikan pada bagian yang belum diketahui oleh Sasuke? Tetapi, tulisan di buku itu semakin lama semakin sulit dimengerti. Seolah-olah sengaja dibuat demikian.

"Ini benar-benar aneh ... Raksasa-raksasa itu sama sekali tak tertarik untuk memangsa anak-anak yang berkeliaran di sekeliling mereka, bahkan malah bermain dengan riangnya bersama mereka."

Di dalam hutan yang sama. Taring seseorang muncul begitu ia melihat sosok Sasuke dari kejauhan.

_**xXx**_

_**To Be Continue**_

_**xXx**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**A/N**_: Ya Tuhan! Kelas dua belas itu benar-benar neraka! Maaf saya terlalu lama _update_. Fic ini memang membutuhkan konsentrasi tinggi dan perkiraan besar untuk membeberkan yang mana saja teka-teki yang akan ditunjukkan pada setiap _chapter_.

Ngomong-ngomong, fic ini akan minim _scene action_, lho. Justru akan lebih banyak kalimat-kalimat yang dipenuhi teka-teki, silahkan tebak sendiri. Kelanjutan cerita akan tergantung dari siapa saja yang dapat memecahkan setiap pertanyaan dan keganjilan yang ada di fic ini. Anggap saja ini adu kecerdasan. Tenang, saya sendiri masih perlu banyak belajar untuk membuat teka-tekinya.

* * *

_**Reply Review**_

_**To**_** dwinur. halifah. 9:** Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk me-_review_.

Sudah dilanjut, semoga suka untuk chapter ini. ^^

* * *

_**To**_** NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki:** Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk me-_review_.

Sama-sama, terima kasih juga untuk _review_-nya.

Sama, dong. Saya juga sering lupa yang mana saja info yang sudah disebutkan di fic ini.

Ping Pong! ^^

Tepat sekali, Kyuubi dan Shukaku adalah anggota dari organisasi Bijuu. Hm ..., sayang sekali, yang dimaksud bukanlah Naruto.

Oh, ya? Kalau begitu saya beri pertanyaan, Shukaku termasuk makhluk apa?

_Update_ cepat itu hanya mitos. Mungkin kemarin saya hanya kesurupan.

* * *

Berhubung saya sudah kelas tiga SMK, maka waktu luang saya semakin sedikit. Doakan saya agar _Writer Block_ tidak mengunjungi saya, ya.


End file.
